Destiny Altered
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: This story picks up during the last episode of Book 3, and explores the evolution of Azula's character after she was defeated in an Agni Kai and sent to a mental institution. Story told from Katara's POV. Eventual Azula/Katara pairing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. However, I do own this story and the OCs created for it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been a long six months, and yet I couldn't believe Sozin's comet was about to arrive. So much had happened in that time, but between traveling, training, and helping others—especially looking after Toph, Aang, and Sokka… not to mention being hunted for much of the time—whether by Zuko, Azula, or Combustion Man—it left me little time for reflection. Sure, we had a few days of leisure here and there, but in those moments I preferred to relax instead of think. There wasn't time to dwell on the horrors of the war. We just had to help in whatever way we could.

So now here I was with Zuko, flying on Appa, heading toward the Fire Nation capital to face Princess Azula. It amazed me that we were now allies, but he had proven himself trustworthy and became someone I could truly call friend.

While flying, Zuko didn't say much, and it was obvious that he was trying to focus on the battle that laid ahead. But there was a sadness in his eyes, and it was then that I realized that she was his sister and what that really meant. He might have to kill his own flesh and blood. I tried to imagine being in that position, and I couldn't help but find disturbing and sad. I could never kill Sokka, even if he did turn into a heartless warmonger. I shuddered at the thought.

If Zuko changed, why couldn't Azula? They both have the same bloodline—descendants of not just the Fire Lords but of Avatar Roku. Aang had told us about Sozin's betrayal of Roku, but what he learned from that is that all people, even those of the Fire Nation, have the capacity for good and evil. So they should be given a chance, because they never could be completely evil. I wanted to believe that, but Ozai and Azula didn't seem to have one iota of goodness in them.

Zuko lost his mother at a young age. So did Azula. Maybe it affected her differently than it did Zuko, although it seemed to have not affected her at all. She was molded in her father's image. In those crystal catacombs of the Earth Kingdom, Zuko had told me what his father had said. Azula was born lucky. He was lucky to be born. But besides being a firebending prodigy, how was she really lucky? She had to use fear in order to get respect and loyalty from others, including her "friends" Mai and Ty Lee, but they did not love her. Not like true friends should, at least. Sure she had her father's favor, but it was clear that Ozai's love was not unconditional. I didn't have to look past Zuko's scar to see that. Despite that and his banishment, Zuko still sought the love of his father for a very long time. One slip-up, one sign of weakness or perceived disrespect, and I'm sure Azula would have suffered a fate similar to Zuko's.

I was sure she realized this, as she wasn't stupid. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was able to take down Ba Sing Se in just a matter of days without actually having to take a single life, although she tried when she blasted Aang with lightning. Still, growing up in that family must have had its own share of hardships on Azula as well as Zuko.

I shook my head. Why should I even care? It would make the upcoming battle that much more difficult, and for the good of the world, Azula had to go down. What was that old saying? Know thy enemy. Cold, calculating, ruthless. That was Azula. Show any sign of weakness, and she will exploit it. Just like her father.

* * *

When we made landing in the Royal Plaza of the capital interrupting Princess Azula's coronation as Fire Lord, I couldn't help but notice that there was no one around to witness the occasion. Only the fire sages were present. Odd, I thought. Where were her subjects, her guards, her friends… her family?

As Zuko approached Azula, he declared that he would be Fire Lord. She challenged him to an Agni Kai, and to my surprise, Zuko accepted. The whole reason I had come was because Azula was too powerful for him to take down by himself. He said that he could take her, that she was slipping. As she moved closer, I could see plainly what he saw. Her hair and makeup were a mess and she had a crazed look in her eyes. Her voice sounded different too.

The fight between the siblings began and they appeared to be evenly matched. Azula's firebending was still as powerful as ever, her blazing blue flames contrasting with Zuko's golden red. With the comet approaching, their bending ability was getting stronger.

But Azula quickly began to tire and her movements were less controlled. Zuko noticed and made a comment meant to goad her into shooting lightning at him. I know he was planning to redirect it, possibly at Azula. Azula took the bait, but at the moment before she was to strike Zuko, I saw her gaze shift to me. I froze, knowing there was nothing I could do to defend such an attack. Zuko saw it too and put himself in front of it, attempting to redirect the lightning. But without his feet grounded, he was only partially successful, and he fell to the earth with a thud, his flesh burning.

I was distraught over Zuko but unable to help him because now Azula's focus was solely on me. I could see this wasn't the same Azula I had fought before. She had the look of a wild animal. Slipping was an understatement, she was losing her grip on reality all together. I didn't have time to think about it, as I braced myself for a fight with the firebending prodigy. All I had was my water pouch and Azula was doing her best to keep me away from a water source.

As I continued to evade her attacks, she taunted me—calling me a filthy peasant—and her brother—remarking that he didn't look so good. Neither do you, Azula, I thought.

Just when I thought there would be no way I could defeat the comet-fueled prodigy, I felt it, just underneath my feet—a canal.

I had a choice. And just like when I faced the Southern Raider who had killed my mother, I was finding myself unable to summon up an attack that would kill. I truly understood now the dilemma that Aang was struggling with before his battle with Ozai. There had to be another way. There had to be someway to turn her attack against herself.

As she was gearing up for what I could only assume was another lightning attack, I used my waterbending to create a huge splash from the underground canal and froze Azula and myself. I then unfroze myself, grabbing hold of a chain which I could use on her to stop her firebending and chain her to the grated floor beneath us.

I released the water and quickly moved away from the princess and back to Zuko. Without a second to waste, I drew the water from my pouch and worked to heal his wounds. To my relief, he had the strength to push himself up to stand with only a little help from me.

Upon seeing that he was still alive, Azula completely lost it—screaming, crying, thrashing, and breathing blue fire. I turned my head away, trying to ignore the obvious pain and insanity of Azula. And I found that I couldn't. I didn't want to ignore it.

* * *

I was wrong. Azula losing her mother affected her more than I ever thought. In those moments after the battle had ended with Azula crying and thrashing about, breathing blue fire, she finally calmed down, but was still sobbing. "Mother, why couldn't you love me? I'm not a monster. I'm not…" I heard her whisper, as she collapsed back on the metal grate I had chained her to and continued to softly cry.

My heart broke at the sight. For the first time, I saw her as a girl not so different than me—another victim of this senseless war. I turned to Zuko and saw unshed tears in his eyes as he looked at his sister. I could tell he wanted to help her. Maybe it wasn't too late for Azula.

"We should help her," I say, finally putting voice to my thoughts.

"How? Look at her…" Zuko's voice cracked as a lone tear fell down his face. "Her mind and spirit have been corrupted by my father…. by this war. I want to help, but I don't know if it's possible."

"I don't know," I sighed as I placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "But I am a healer. Maybe I can help heal her broken spirit."

I didn't know why I felt this responsibility to help Azula. I chalked it up to being a healer—it was simply in my nature—and the fact that despite everything, she was still Zuko's sister. And Zuko was someone I cared for.

* * *

Eventually, Azula fell asleep from exhaustion. Zuko and I took turns keeping a watch over her while waiting for Aang and the others to arrive. I prayed that they would all return safely. Trying to distract myself from worrying, I looked at the sky and for the first time, noticed the beauty of the comet.

About an hour later, I saw a small airship heading toward us. I looked over at Zuko and called out to him that someone was coming.

"It must be them," he said with a smile, and I knew he was right. The ship slowly began to descend and made its landing. I began to run toward it with Zuko trailing behind me, one eye still on Azula.

First off the ship was Aang followed by a noticeably limping Sokka, who was supported by Suki. An unconscious Ozai in chains rested on a platform that was earthbended by Toph. I was filled with utter joy and relief at seeing them all.

"The war is over!" Aang declared with a smile, his eyes locking on mine for a moment, and I felt a change in him. It was a good change, I decided.

Zuko and I took turns hugging and greeting everyone. Being able to touch them made it more real for me that everyone had made it back in one piece.

"How did you defeat him without killing him?" Zuko asked Aang, somewhat awed and bewildered. I wondered the same thing.

"I was able to enter the Avatar State and then took away his ability to firebend," he explained matter-of-fact.

"How were you able to take away his bending?" I asked.

"I met a lion turtle who taught me energybending," he replied, but his eyes were scanning over the destroyed plaza. "Where's Azula?"

Zuko and I both looked over to where her body laid and Aang's eyes followed. "What happened? I can tell you didn't kill her from here," he asked, a small smile shown in his eyes at the realization that neither Zuko nor I had to take a life.

We replayed the events of the battle to the gang. They all seemed shocked that Azula had seemingly lost her grip so quickly.

"Do you think you could take her bending ability away, Aang?" Sokka asked. Perhaps that was a good idea.

Aang walked closer to Azula, observing. "Careful, Aang. She can still breathe fire."

"Don't worry, Katara," he replied, turning to smile at me with reassurance. "I just need to get a little closer to her to read her energy."

After a few moments of Aang looking at the sleeping princess, I could see him shake his head slightly.

"What is it, Aang?" Zuko asked intently.

"I don't know. There's something there that I can't quite put my finger on. Something that tells me that I shouldn't take away her bending ability."

"But isn't it dangerous to let her keep that?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Maybe." Aang paused. "She'll need to go someplace where she can't hurt anyone, including herself. At least until she gets better."

"But, Aang, this is Azula we're talking about here. She's one of the most skilled firebenders in the world. Not to mention, she's completely lost her mind now," Sokka retorted.

"I don't think she's lost it. She may have lost everything she thought she was, but I think she'll be able to find herself again."


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

Iroh had told Zuko that it was his destiny to become Fire Lord and heal the rift between the nations since he was descended from both Sozin, who started the war, and Roku, the previous incarnation of the Avatar.

But what about Azula? She too had the same ancestry. She was on the precipice of becoming Fire Lord, but her destiny was altered. Perhaps it was altered long before Zuko and I had our final battle with Azula. I was determined to find out why her mind had collapsed. Maybe then I could help her to heal.

As I sat alone on the balcony of the soon-to-be Fire Lord Zuko, my gaze went toward the nearby island where Azula was sent. Heeding Aang's advice, she had gone to an asylum on said island where she was to be watched around the clock in order to gauge just how sick she actually was. Ozai was sent to the Boiling Rock to await a trial for his war crimes.

I heard movement behind me and turned to see Aang coming through the entrance. I smiled at him and motioned for him to have a seat next to me.

"How's Sokka doing?" he asked, taking a seat.

"Better. I did some healing work on him earlier this morning. I think he should be able to walk without a crutch in a couple of weeks."

"You really have a gift for healing. It flows from you so effortlessly."

I blushed at the compliment, not knowing what to say. After everyone's arrival the night before, exhaustion took over and most of us retired early, so I didn't have a chance to really speak much more with anyone. But now that we were awaiting the arrival of Iroh and the rest of the Order of the White Lotus, as well as the returning Fire Nation military, there was time to finally relax a bit.

"Katara, about what happened on Ember Island. I want to apologize for not taking into consideration how you were probably feeling that night. I was being selfish, and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." His voice held a sort of confidence as well as compassion. Something in him had definitely changed while he was gone.

"It's alright, Aang. I wouldn't let something like that come between us. We've already been through so much."

"How are you holding up?" he asked, his voice getting a bit softer.

"Happy that this war is finally over, but I'm tired, Aang. And I'm not sure what's ahead for all of us. For our family…"

He placed his arm around me, comforting me. Even his touch was different. There wasn't anything romantic about it—not that Aang was ever really romantic—there was no neediness to it. It felt protective and safe.

"You seem different…. did something happen? Something while you were fighting Ozai?"

Aang sat back from me and gazed into my eyes. His eyes were filled with love but they held a wisdom that I had not seen in them before.

"I feel different," he smiled. "I don't know how to explain it, but it's like everything is in its right place. For the first time in my life, I feel balanced. I feel whole. And I can see, I know what my purpose is in this world. And I have finally embraced it.

"When I first found out I was the Avatar, I ran. I ran from my destiny. And when I finally stopped running, I was still afraid to be the Avatar. I was afraid to fail. Only once before did I have a glimpse of what it was like to be free from fear—when I was with Guru Pathik, and he helped me to open my chakras to get into the Avatar State. But I had a vision of you being in trouble and I felt fear again. Fear of losing you. And my chakras began to close up.

"In Ba Sing Se, I was able to open my chakras again. I had to get into the Avatar State. I had to let go of my attachment. When Guru Pathik had first told me about giving up attachment, I didn't understand it. I thought that meant I had to give you up. But I realized in that moment in the catacombs, that my attachment to you wasn't love. It was a kind of ignorance. I had to let true love—a love free of attachment—flow through me. And you saw what happened. I was able to get into the Avatar State.

"But after Azula hit me with that blast of lightning, my chakras closed up again. I mean, I almost died… but you saved me." Aang smiled slightly, encouraging me to do the same. This was a painful memory for me but it was something we had never really talked about. It helped to hear him tell his side of it.

"The blue lightning isn't some kind of energy that's taken from the sky. It's something that is generated by the bender who wields it. Azula left her mark on me, but it wasn't just physical. She left an energetic mark on me as well. Some of her energy got twisted up in mine.

"When I was fighting Ozai in the Earth Kingdom, something did happen. The battle with him was fierce, but it was like no matter what I threw at him—earth, water, air, fire—he wouldn't go down. If anything, it was like he was getting stronger. With the comet's arrival, his firebending was just too powerful and I wrapped myself in an earth sphere… trying to give myself some time to figure out a plan of attack. Ozai was relentless, and I could feel his energy. There was something so familiar about it. I realize now that it's because my last incarnation was as Roku and Ozai is Sozin's grandson. Energetically, spiritually, I knew him. But there was something else. Something experiential. It had to do with the wound I received from Azula.

"Ozai was finally able to break down my earth sphere by blasting it with fire. That energy coming from him impacted me at the front of my body sending me backward. My back hit into something. The very same spot I had been struck by Azula's lightning.

"Through such forceful means, there was this opening of my chakras. Finally, my energy was able to flow freely, my thoughts flowed freely, properly. And I could enter the Avatar State.

"Looking back, I see that one of the reasons Ozai was so familiar to me was because of Azula. She fights just like him. She has a very similar energy. I think she's actually a much better bender, as is Zuko. And it's because of something Ozai doesn't have. The energy that comes from their mother's side of the family—from Roku. But she never learned how to tap into that side of herself like Zuko has.

"Azula is, at this point, extremely unbalanced. She needs to find balance before she can find wholeness and peace within herself. She needs to be around someone with her opposite energy in order to start to get there."

"Opposite energy?" I asked. "She's a firebender, which makes her opposite… water," I concluded.

Aang nodded. "Part of my job as Avatar is to keep balance in the world. It's my destiny. It is also Zuko's destiny to play a part in this—to help the world learn to trust the Fire Nation again. To heal the wounds the war has had on this planet. But my destiny is not just entwined with Zuko's, but with Azula's as well."

"What can I do to help?" I asked, knowing that my destiny was also entwined with Aang's. My destiny was to help him with his mission to save the world.

Smiling, he looked out over the water toward the island where the princess now stayed. "Help Azula find balance."

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if Aang had the power to read minds, because everything he had said seemed like a direct response to the questions I had been mulling over in my head and then some.

I had some time to think about how I would approach the situation. I needed to speak to Iroh and others who knew Azula growing up. But for now, it was a time of celebration! With the arrival of our friends and allies, Zuko would finally be named Fire Lord. There was also an unexpected, but pleasant reunion. Mai—Zuko's girlfriend—Ty Lee, the Kyoshi Warriors, and our other previously imprisoned allies were released from their prison holdings. Azula had Ty Lee and Mai locked up at the Boiling Rock for treason. I planned to ask them about it later.

At first I was distrustful of Mai and Ty Lee. After all, they had tried to kill us on several occasions. But Zuko said Mai could be trusted, as she was the one who helped him, Sokka, and my father escape from the Boiling Rock, risking Azula's wrath. And the Kyoshi Warriors have accepted Ty Lee as one of their own. I trusted their judgment.

The day had finally come for Zuko's coronation, and I watched in the crowd below, surrounded by friends and family, as he received the crown. Aang was by his side. Together they spoke of ushering in a new era of peace and true prosperity. They would work together. We all would.

The next week was spent making plans and relaxing. Zuko and Aang would stay in the Fire Nation capital, while Zuko signed peace treaties with the leaders of the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. Iroh would remain for some time as an advisor before heading back to Ba Sing Se to open up his tea shop. Suki, being the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, would soon be headed back to Kyoshi Island. Sokka was most likely going to go with her for a time before rejoining us. Toph had come to consider us more of a family than the one she left behind in the Earth Kingdom, but she longed to see her parents again.

So it was settled. At week's end, Toph would visit her family in the Earth Kingdom, Sokka and Suki would go to Kyoshi Island, and I would go Hing Wa Island to see what I could do about Princess Azula.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparing for Battle

**Chapter 2: Preparing for Battle**

It was daybreak when I headed for Hing Wa Island to pay Azula a visit. Zuko wanted to come with me, but both Iroh and Aang advised against it. They both pointed out her unbalanced state and fragile psyche as being the reason not to accompany me. Being around such a powerful firebender like Zuko might upset the balance further.

Zuko said that he needed to go to the Boiling Rock to see his father anyway—that there was some unfinished business between them.

I wasn't sure how long I would be staying there. First I needed to meet with her caretakers and get an update on her mental state.

Before heading out, I spoke to Iroh about Azula. He was away for much of her childhood, but when he had left to lead the siege on Ba Sing Se, he remembers her being a happy child, albeit a bit spoiled, but no different than Zuko in that regard. She was always Zuko's shadow back then, following him around and doing everything he did. But when Iroh returned from the war, what he saw was a cold and often cruel child. Azula looked at him with outright disgust—the same exact way his brother looked at him. He knew then that Ozai had gotten to her. She still had her humanity—Iroh could see it in her—but it was buried so deep, and he knew that he was not the one to bring it out in her. Zuko was his responsibility now that Lu Ten and Ursa were gone. I had always appreciated Iroh's insight, but part of me was saddened that he was unable to guide Azula. Although to be fair, it took a few years before he was able to get through to Zuko.

I also spoke to Mai and Ty Lee. Ty Lee seemed to be much more forgiving of Azula having imprisoned her than Mai and was concerned about the princess's wellbeing. She told me that she never meant to betray Azula, but that she couldn't just stand there doing nothing and watch her attack Mai, so she reacted. For so long, Azula had been using fear to get what she wanted from her and Mai and in that moment, something snapped. She thought it was the only way to protect Mai and Azula. She had no idea the domino effect it would have on the prodigy.

Mai was definitely less forgiving of Azula, but she knew the consequences of her actions. She couldn't betray herself and Zuko all for some misplaced sense of loyalty. Still, she had hoped that Azula could understand why she did what she did. She loved Zuko more than she feared Azula. This infuriated her. Mai believed that it was because Azula didn't understand love, but my guess was that it was much deeper than that.

One of the most telling things was something Ty Lee shared with me. It happened one night on Ember Island, when Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula were talking around a fire on the beach. It seemed that the princess was pretty adept at reading into and interpreting everyone's feelings and experiences. But when it came time to share her own, she brushed it off, saying she didn't have a pathetic sob story to tell. But she did admit that she knew her mother loved Zuko more and thought she was a monster. She said she was right, but it still hurt.

I believed that was why Azula snapped when she heard Mai tell her that she loved Zuko more than she feared her. Just like her mother. It must have woken something up in Azula and made her angry, because she didn't understand it.

She still probably doesn't understand it.

I wasn't sure I did either. My parents weren't like Ozai and Ursa, playing favorites. The tricky part of this whole thing—assuming she had the mental capacity, which Aang believed she did—was to get her to a point where she could trust me enough to help her help herself. Part of healing is that the patient's mind needs to want it. There has to be some input on their part. Not everything is up to the healer.

I tried to prepare myself for whatever I might encounter—insults, uncontrollable rage, despair, lies, manipulation. It's still just like going into battle, although the setting is much different this time.

When I arrived at the hospital, I was surprised by it's small size. It was heavily guarded, which made sense considering at least one patient who occupied it. I showed the guards at the front gate the note containing Fire Lord Zuko's seal and they allowed me entrance. As I made my way into the opening room, a middle-aged man with glasses about a few inches taller than me greeted me.

"Welcome, Katara of the Water Tribe, friend of Fire Lord Zuko," he bowed slightly. "The Fire Lord sent word by messenger hawk that you would be coming and that you are to be well taken care of."

"That's very kind of him. And of you… you are?"

"My name is Lazu. I have been the one overseeing the care of Princess Azula."

"It's nice to meet you, Lazu," I smiled at him. "What can you tell me about the princess's current state?"

"Why don't you come and have a seat in my office, and we'll talk over some tea," he suggested walking toward the doorway to the right.

"Sounds wonderful," I replied, following him into his office and taking the seat he offered me. He then took a seat across from me. Another man came in through a different door with a tray of tea and set it down on the table.

"Will that be all, Lazu?" the man asked.

"Yes, this should be fine. I'll ring you if we need anything else." With that, the mystery man left, and Lazu poured us each a cup of tea.

"So, Katara, first I must ask you something. What is your interest in the princess? After all, I hear you were once enemies." It was a good question, and one that I needed reminding of.

"The Avatar thinks the princess is not beyond help. I am a master waterbender, and one of my skills is healing. He believes I can help Azula find balance."

Lazu seemed to mull that over for a moment. "She's in a very delicate place, you know. The physicians at this facility are experienced in dealing with patients of this sort. What experience do you have?" Another good question. It wasn't insulting or condescending, just a matter-of-fact inquiry.

"Uh… I don't have any experience with anything other than physical healing. But in order for physical healing to be effective, there is a mental side that goes hand-in-hand with it. It's how one can connect with their own energy to heal themselves and others."

"Energy, yes," he agreed, nodding his head. "That's what has been so off about her since she came into our care. No balance. Perhaps the Avatar is right. You are of the Water Tribe, and therefore, you are the opposite of fire. It might be what she needs. It certainly can't hurt to try."

"Is there anything you think I should know before I go to see her?"

"Yes, a few things. She is still an extremely powerful firebender, so we moved her to an underground room away from the sun. She's been here about a week and just recently her ability to bend has dimmed. During that time, we would observe her from another room. Only this morning was I able to actually meet with her face to face. She was aware of my presence but refused to speak with me. Some of the other physicians have tried to converse with her as well, but only after using some energy blocking techniques."

"Have you come up with any kind of diagnosis?"

"Not yet, but based on our observations and my encounter with her earlier today, we are leaning towards a severe case of depression and paranoia."

"Hmm…"

"There is a guest house across the road where you are welcome to stay while you are here on our island. You may visit with the princess anytime you wish."

"Thank you, Lazu. I think I will come back right after dusk just in case her bending is still accessible to her. It's a full moon tonight."

Yes, I was definitely preparing for battle.


	4. Chapter 3: Healing Begins

**Chapter 3: Healing Begins**

At dusk, I made my way back over to the hospital. I got more nervous with every step I took. I was heading into unknown territory—territory of the mind and of the spirit. It seemed to me like it would be more of Aang's strength, but he insisted that this was something I could do—something I should do. He had faith in me—faith that I will succeed—even if it took time.

Lazu was there to meet me when I arrived, and he took me down a hallway leading to a staircase that wound down into the ground. Before making my descent, I glanced out the window where I could see the moon begin to rise.

We walked down yet another hallway to a room all the way at the end. Lazu opened the door to an observation room, where a middle-aged woman was sitting and taking notes. She looked up when we entered the room.

"Katara, I'd like you to meet Zee. Zee, this is Katara."

"It's nice to meet you, Katara," Zee bowed in greeting, her smile soft but still reaching her gray eyes. "Lazu told me that you would be coming by this evening."

"It's nice to meet you too, Zee," I replied, bowing as well. My gaze left hers for a moment, and I could see to my left the room in which Azula was being kept.

"This entire wall looks to be made of glass, but I know that can't be the case. Azula could easily break it and cause some serious damage."

"Actually, it _is_ made out of glass, but it's one-sided glass with a special coating that makes it virtually unbreakable. She can't see us, but we can see in. As you can see, this allows us keep an eye on the princess around the clock."

"Amazing…" The Fire Nation was known for its ingenuity with inventing machines for war, but it made sense that they could put some of that to other uses.

"Before you go in to see her, there are a few things I should tell you. We had to use some energy blocking on her in order to disable her bending abilities temporarily and prevent her from attacking us the first several days she was here. We haven't used them the last three days since being out of the sun has pretty much done the trick. That, and the temperature is much cooler here underground.

"When she first got here, she was panicked. Her eyes indicated that she wasn't quite seeing us. She was still going through some kind of nervous breakdown. She has calmed a bit since then, but is extremely paranoid and mistrustful of everyone she encounters."

"Thank you, Zee." Zee then opened the door that led to Azula's room and walked in. I followed her.

"Princess Azula, someone is here to see you."

The princess did not respond. When I walked to Zee's side, Azula came into view, and I had to hold back a gasp at what I saw. Azula's wrists and ankles were shackled and chained to the sides of the bed, which was bolted into the wall. There was enough slack where she could move around, but not get away from the bed. Her hair had been cut to her shoulders and her sharp nails filed to blunt edges. She wore a simple white sleeping shift. A far cry from the powerful princess I remembered hunting us.

Zee showed herself out, and I slowly approached Azula. Pulling up a chair a few feet away from her, I took a seat. She was sitting in the middle of her bed, still not looking at me, but I knew she knew I was there.

"Hello, Azula," I said, not really sure where to start. This whole situation was feeling very surreal on so many levels.

Her gaze slowly turned to meet mine. At first there was nothing in those golden eyes except wariness and then I saw it—a hint of recognition. She knew me.

"What do you want, waterbender? Come to finish the job?" Azula sneered. But her usual aura of invincibility was gone. There was fear and defeat in her voice.

"No, I've come to help you."

Azula went to open her mouth for a retort, but no words were coming. It was clear that I didn't say what she expected me to say. She certainly was lacking the mental sharpness and clarity she once had. Her eyes shifted around the room, looking everywhere but at me. After a few moments of silence she had another outburst.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance! But I guess that was your plan. To have me rot in this place instead of letting me die _honorably_," she hissed, her breathing becoming more erratic.

"_You have no idea what honor is!"_ I thought to myself. I had to bite back the words. "Killing you would have been dishonorable if there was a way to let you live."

"You call this living!" It looked like she wanted to say more, but then she remembered who she was talking to. "Get out!" she screamed, building herself up into a tantrum, lunging at me. Surprised at the movement, I jumped up and instinctively brought my hands to my waterskin, but there was no need. The chains kept her a safe distance from me. She growled in frustration and let out another series of yells as she thrashed on her bed, trying to break free.

I didn't know whether to stay and wait her tantrum out or to leave. I wished there was someway to do both. A knock on the door made my decision for me. Zee entered and swiftly moved to Azula's side, applying rapid pressure point techniques, much like Ty Lee, knocking the Princess back down onto her bed.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, stunned at how quickly everything had happened.

"If her rage grows too strong, it could awaken her inner fire."

"But constantly blocking off her energy can't be good for her."

"No, but it's the only way to deal with someone in her condition."

"There has to be another way." Then it came to me. "May I try something?"

"You may. She's pretty much incapacitated, so you should be alright. I'll be in the observation room if you should need me." With that, Zee once again left me alone with the fallen Princess.

I approached the bed where she lay. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes now held true fear since she was unable to move. I tried to put myself in her shoes. I remembered what it felt like to have my energy blocked when fighting Ty Lee, and it wasn't a good feeling at all. Now added to that, she was alone in a room with someone she saw as an enemy without the ability to bend or defend herself.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Azula. I meant it when I said I was here to help."

Her expression didn't change at my words. She was still distrustful. I sighed. Not that I could blame her.

Bending some water from my waterskin, I brought it up to my hands and the water began to glow. Azula's eyes widened and she made a muffled sound. I had to try to put her at some ease.

"Shh, Azula. It's alright. I can use my waterbending to heal people. Let me try to help you get your energy unblocked."

She nodded her head slightly, giving me permission to proceed. I began to move the water over her energy pathways, feeling where Zee had blocked it off. I focused on each spot in her body one at a time until I felt the blockage open. With each opening, I could feel the Princess relax a bit more, although she kept her eyes on my hands the entire time.

When I was done, I sat back onto the chair I had been sitting in earlier. I didn't say a word, not wanting disrupt the moment. She stared at me now, almost like she was trying to figure me out. There was a look of confusion and then her face scrunched up as she turned onto her side, facing away from me.

"Leave now," she said in a strained voice.

"Azula…"

"Just. Leave," almost a whisper.

Confused, I got up to go.

"Goodnight, Princess," I said before closing the door behind me.


	5. Chapter 4: Today Is Fire

**Chapter 4: Today Is Fire**

The next morning I woke at daybreak and took a walk down to the beach. Centering myself, I began to go through a series of breathing exercises and movements, connecting them with my thoughts and energy. Getting to a place of single focus, I began to bend the water around me. There was nothing quite like starting my day and being with my element. The water soothed and empowered me all at once.

After several hours, I made my way back to the guest house Lazu had put me up in. It was a simple structure, much like the ones I saw on Ember Island, but its coziness reminded me of my home back at the South Pole—without all the snow and ice of course.

After a light lunch, I decided to go back to the hospital. Based on my encounter yesterday, I didn't think it was necessary to wait until nightfall this time. Azula was no threat to firebend.

Lazu and Zee were on break when I arrived. We engaged in a bit of small talk before I went downstairs to see Azula. In the observation room was the mystery man who had been serving tea yesterday. He reminded me a lot of Haru, both in his looks—but with much shorter hair—and mannerisms. We formally introduced ourselves, and I found out his name was Chan. It seemed to be a pretty common Fire Nation name.

"How is she today?"

"Up and down. If anyone comes in the room, she starts yelling and shouting insults, but she won't actually try to attack anyone. We were able to take her to bathe and whatnot without having to use any energy blocking techniques. That was a first. But once alone, she goes completely quiet with an unreadable expression. Interestingly enough, she actually slept through most of the night."

"Oh?" I wondered if that had anything to do with the energy work I did last night.

"Yeah, since she got here, her sleep has been kind of erratic. She doesn't fall asleep easily it seems, and every hour or so will wake up in a panic trying to lash out around her, as if she's defending an attack. It's like clockwork. We don't know if it's a reoccurring dream that's been causing her to wake up or what. Lazu believes that her reactions and inability to sleep are due to paranoia."

"Thanks, Chan." Placing my hand on the doorknob, I took a deep breath before entering, bracing for whatever Azula might throw my way.

I opened the door to see the princess lying on her bed in deep thought. The movement at the door brought her attention to me. I waited for the explosion while taking the same seat as last night. She quickly sat up and moved as far away from me as the chains would allow her to.

"Back again, I see." There was anger in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" I ventured to ask.

"What did you do to me?" Now some confusion mixed with the anger. "Are you one of those water witches? You cast some kind of spell on me!" It looked like Lazu was right about the paranoia.

"Water witches?" I asked, trying to keep the smirk off my face. It just seemed like such a ridiculous notion.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know you did something!" There was an obvious pain in her expression now.

"Of course I did something, but it wasn't a spell or any kind of magic. Healing is an ability that certain waterbenders have."

She shook her head. "You're lying! Father was right, never trust a waterbender. They could be a witch."

I felt myself getting angry. Not at her, but at what I considered to be such a blatant lie told to a child to breed hatred and mistrust.

"Waterbenders are not witches who go around casting spells on people! Your father is the liar!" I yelled, losing my temper.

Azula screamed in frustration, moving her right fist as if she were going to punch a fireball at me, but fortunately for me, no fire was coming. As her rage threatened to boil over, she grabbed onto the bar along the side of her bed with both hands. Her breath was unsteady and was coming in large gulps. Hands clenched, she hunched over looking like she was holding back tears.

My anger abated a bit at the sight. It was almost like she knew I was right about her father being a liar, and couldn't refute what I'd said.

Finally, her emotion won out and she threw herself onto the bed, beginning to cry in anguish. Curling into herself while cursing and punching the bed, I could feel the anger rolling off her. I could feel her pain.

Without thinking, I did what I would do if I saw anyone in distress. I placed my hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. She moved away from my touch as if it had burned her. "Don't touch me!"

Startled, I moved back quickly. Not really knowing what to do, I simply asked her, "Why not?"

After a few moments filled with sounds of Azula's ragged breathing, she finally calmed down a bit and sat herself up, looking at her hands in her lap. "Damn it!" Her outburst startled me. There was clearly some inner conflict she was trying to grapple with. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she gritted out, "Nothing makes sense anymore…"

"Azula…" I began hesitantly. "The people here, they can help you make sense of things. They can help you find your way. But you have to let them."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" She paused, collecting herself. "It's not a smart thing to do." Taking a deep breath, "But I just… I just don't want to feel like this anymore." She looked almost embarrassed to admit it.

"Do you want to try some more energy work? It might help with how you're feeling," I suggested, hoping to ease her embarrassment.

She eyed me warily. "I don't know. It _did_ change how I feel."

Then it dawned on me. "Is that why you thought I cast a spell on you?"

"Yes. There's something about it that doesn't make sense."

"What's that?" My curiosity piqued.

"How can water possibly heal when all I've ever seen it do was destroy?"

"It all depends on who's doing the bending. But last night, it didn't destroy," I said, pointing out an experience she herself had in an attempt to contradict her statement.

"So you say."

"Are you saying it hurt you?"

"I don't know. Yes and no." She sighed heavily. "It was… uncomfortable?" She looked at me again, clearly frustrated. "I felt like it helped me physically. I felt stronger. But it did _something_ to my mind."

"Something?"

"You're the waterbender, shouldn't you know?" She began to look a little weary.

"To be honest with you, I don't know. But whatever it is that you experienced wasn't consciously done on my part. My only intention was to heal the energy blocks in your body."

I didn't really understand what had happened to Azula during last night's healing session, but it was obvious that it affected her mind in some way. I just hoped that it was a positive affect, even if neither her nor I knew why. For the first time, I had actual hope that somehow I really could use my healing ability to heal her spirit.

"Azula, I have an idea. How about we try doing some energy work, and if it gets to be uncomfortable or whatever, let me know and I'll stop."

"No tricks?" she asked suspiciously, but her resolve was crumbling. She was obviously tired—in more ways than one.

"No tricks. I promise," I said with a soft smile. "Just lie back and try to relax."

Doing as I said, the firebending prodigy laid down on her back, her gaze once again locked on my hands. Being careful not to make any sudden movements, I bent the water from my pouch to my hands, allowing its effects to focus my mind on the task at hand. Starting at her feet, I began to sense where there might be energy blocks. As I gradually moved up her legs, she relaxed ever so slightly.

When I reached her right hip, I felt Azula tense, and she cried out, gripping my wrist with her hand. Immediately I was on the defensive, but then calmed myself when I saw the pained expression on her face. I was surprised at how cold her hand was, considering she was a firebender.

"What's wrong?"

No answer, but her expression didn't change and neither did her death grip on my arm.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes," she breathed sharply, finally letting go of me. I gently moved my hands back to my sides, but stayed rooted where I stood.

"Did I hurt you?"

She had the same look on her face as last night, like she was dissecting me. It was a little unnerving. My wrist was throbbing a bit from where she had grabbed me. She may not have had her bending, but she was still strong enough to hurt someone if she chose to.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke, "Don't be ridiculous, you and your pathetic waterbending could never hurt me." I got the distinct impression that she was trying to get under my skin to push me away. I tried not to let it get to me.

I knew I didn't physically hurt her. But something happened—something energetically—I could feel it with my own hands, but she obviously didn't trust me enough to tell me.

"Then why did you want me to stop if I didn't hurt you?" Her mental quickness was not what it once was I noticed, and the cold mask she used to keep firmly in place was long gone. All of her emotions played out on her face as she tried to come up with a good reason.

"Why must you ask so many questions? You said we could stop if I said so." She had a point, I did say that. So I decided to drop it.

"You're right."

"Besides, I don't _need_ your help." I begged to differ, and her stubbornness was really starting to wear on my patience.

"But I want to help," I said, opting for civility.

"Katara…" It was the first time she'd ever spoken my name.

"I'm surprised you know my name," I said, and I was.

"I made it point to know everything I could about my enemies." There was an awkward pause. "Why do you want to help me? It just doesn't make sense."

"Because it's the right thing to do." She laughed at that, obviously not believing a word I said.

"No one does anything for nothing. What do you want from me?" she asked, her eyes narrowing, scrutinizing me.

"I don't want anything from you," I sighed. "Believe it or not, I'd like to see you get better. And I hope that in some way, I can help you get there."

"Oh, so _you_ want to help me get better. Why? So you can sleep better at night? Or even better, so you can help my brother sleep better at night?" I could tell she was implying that there was something more than friendship between Zuko and I, pushing me closer to my breaking point "He probably put you up to this."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Why can't you just accept my help?" I asked testily, annoyed that this conversation was going the way it was.

"Why should I? After all, you've always been my enemy. Would you accept my help?"

"This isn't about me. You're the one who needs help, not me." I didn't really answer her question, and she saw that for what it was, paranoid or not.

"You can answer the question honestly, Katara. Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I don't have any, remember? I'm just a cold, heartless monster."

"No, you're not just a cold, heartless monster." I didn't fully believe those words, but I believed Iroh and Zuko when they had told me of a very young and loving princess. Maybe she just needed to be reminded of who she used to be.

"You're wrong about that, waterbender."

"But I heard you say it yourself," I said, stepping out on a limb.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"After the Agni Kai," I explained, placing my hands on the bar around Azula's bed. "You asked your mother why she couldn't love you and said that you weren't a monster."

That set something off in her, and she let out a gut-wrenching scream, grabbing onto my wrists again. I could literally feel the rage coursing through her body. Her hands started to get warmer. _"Damn it!"_ I couldn't waterbend because of the hold she had on me. The temperature began to rise and I could feel my skin beneath her fingers begin to burn. Spirits, it hurt, and I couldn't stifle my yell.

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground with Zee and Chan standing over me. Azula was now silent and unmoving. Zee had obviously used blocking techniques to restrain her.

"Are you alright?" Chan asked, extending his hand out in an attempt to help me to my feet. I didn't take it, because my wrists hurt too much.

I shook my head, annoyed at myself.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I pushed her too far." I showed him my wrists, and he looked at me sympathetically. I slowly pushed myself up, trying not to wince. The burns weren't terrible—nothing I couldn't fix myself. It could have been much worse if Zee hadn't intervened.

Finally on my feet, I looked at Azula. Tears were running down her face, eyes unseeing. It seemed like the small strides I had made to help her last night, had all just gone up in flames.


	6. Chapter 5: What the Doctor Saw

**Chapter 5: What the Doctor Saw**

A quick soak of my arms in some water later, and my wrists looked good as new. But there was some lingering sensation that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I've only been burned one other time, and that was by Aang. This felt completely different though. Shaking my head, I headed into Lazu's office.

"How are your wrists?" he asked, peering over his glasses, genuine concern on his face.

"They're fine now. The burns weren't too bad." I held my hands up. "See?"

"Amazing." He smiled. "You know, firebenders once had a healing modality as well. But it's an art that's been lost for at least a hundred years if not more. Like waterbenders, not every firebender had the ability to heal. The feeling now is, even if a firebender were to show some capacity for that ability, there's no one they can learn from. Master teachers know that it once existed, but the lineage has died out."

"That's a shame," I replied. It truly was. "I wonder how fire could heal when it seems so destructive."

Lazu looked at me with a quizzical expression. "You know, the Princess asked you a very similar question today."

I had completely forgotten that all my interactions with Azula were under observation. Feeling a little self conscious at that realization, I recalled being asked the same question about water. "I remember now. But water and fire aren't the same. They are opposite elements. Fire is quick, offensive, and destructive. Water is graceful, defensive, and can both restore and destroy."

"You know, Katara, even though water is fire's opposite, there are a few similarities between waterbending and firebending. Both require inner discipline and a connection to external forces of either the sun or the moon. And they both have the capacity for destruction and for healing."

"I just don't see how. Fire burns. It scars," I countered, thinking of Zuko.

"There are different types of fire that benders can generate, as I'm sure you have seen in your travels. But not all of it produces a flame. Fire can envelope you with warmth without burning you."

"How do you know all this?"

"When I was younger, I had natural talent as a firebender. As I'm sure you know, firebending is driven by a strong desire and will. My passion for the art was driven by a need to help people. I sought out a firebending teacher, and he started me out with breathing exercises. They were wonderful. I was able to generate a lot of inner fire. But then my teacher taught me to channel it into attacks. And I began to lose my drive, because I never wanted to use my bending ability for that purpose.

"Katara, I am one of those benders who has tuned into the healing aspect of fire. For years I searched for a master who could teach me what I desperately sought to learn. During that time, I learned that the art had died out long ago. So I've only been able to use my inner fire to occasionally do some simple healing on myself."

"Lazu, that is amazing. It's too bad that you were never able to develop your healing further. Isn't there someway you could figure it out on your own?"

"Fire is power. Therefore it's dangerous to work beyond your capacity without guidance from a master. I could end up doing more harm than good." He had a good point. I remembered when Aang was studying with Jeong Jeong, and that was exactly what had happened. Aang didn't listen to his teacher, went beyond his capacity, and lost control of his firebending.

"I see your point. I'm sorry you weren't able to learn what you were seeking."

"It's alright, Katara. The work I've been able to do as a doctor has been rewarding. Although I don't have the same skill set you do, I am quite proficient in traditional medicine."

"Does being a master of traditional medicine include understanding how to heal the mind and spirit?"

"A bit, but that's really more of a specialty of Zee and Chan."

"Then what are you doing working here?"

"Didn't Fire Lord Zuko tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I used to be the royal doctor. Until Princess Azula banished me, that is," he said with a wry smile.

"So you know the Princess?"

"Better than most." He had a sad expression on his face. "The Fire Lord asked if I was willing to oversee his sister's care here because of that. I may not be an expert in the field, but I know enough. And most importantly, I've known Princess Azula almost her entire life. I know what she's been through."

"What do you mean?"

"The scars she bears are deeper than the skin," he said a bit cryptically. I gave him a look indicating that I didn't understand what he meant. "I'm sorry, that's all I can say for now, Katara. There's a reason the princess won't talk to me. She knows that I know about things that happened in her past, and she's not ready to face those things just yet. She at least has communicated with you, even if it's been somewhat unpleasant. I know you mean well, but if I tell you everything I know about her, we could risk any chance we have of gaining her trust. And we need her to trust us if she's going to get better. You saw the way she reacted today when you mentioned her mother. What if you inadvertently said something else, something she doesn't think anyone else knows."

"I understand, Lazu." I did understand his reasoning. But it set off a wild amount of speculation in my mind. What secrets was he keeping?

* * *

Later that evening, I could still feel some residual effects where Azula had burned me. It wasn't a bad feeling and there wasn't any pain. It just felt warm, like an imprint had been left behind, even though my skin looked fine. I've been around some pretty powerful benders in my time, but none have had this kind of effect on me. Yet another mystery about Azula that would probably take some time to unravel, just like everything else involving her.

I wondered about tomorrow. What kind of condition would the princess be in? Would I be able to get through, or would she shut me out like she did Lazu? While I had suspected that her feelings toward her mother had something to do with her nervous breakdown, I didn't think the mere _mention_ of her mother would set her off like it did today.

I didn't understand it. In the few times that Zuko had mentioned Ursa, he showed genuine sadness at not having her in his life. He missed her. Azula's relationship with her must have been strained to say the least. But to bring about such rage? What could have possibly caused that amount of anger in the first place?

No answers would be coming from Lazu anytime soon, that was for sure. For now, I was left to guess and hope that eventually I would figure it out. More immediate was getting Azula to open up about her past, even if it wasn't to me. Otherwise, healing could never truly take place.


	7. Chapter 6: Push and Pull

**Chapter 6: Push and Pull**

The next morning was filled with my usual waterbending routine. When I finished up, I decided not to go to the hospital just yet. I preferred to wait until after dusk. After what happened yesterday, I wanted to give myself some advantage. It was interesting how part of me still approached this like a battle. I wanted to rise with the moon. I always did feel my strongest at night.

I spent the day hiking a trail up the side of the volcano that formed this small island. It had laid dormant for hundreds of years, and many considered it to be inactive. But as with all of these volcanic islands, the soil was rich and the plant life spectacular. The Fire Nation was a truly beautiful place when I stopped to think about it.

Just as the sun made its descent over the horizon, I arrived at the hospital. Aside from the guards, Zee was the only one around. Lazu and Chan had gone home for the night. Zee gave me a quick report on Azula's status.

"She didn't sleep last night, but she did take a few short naps during the day. Each time she would try to sleep, she'd wake up in a cold sweat. If this continues for much longer, we're going to have to intervene with herbs to make her sleep. But Lazu thinks its best to see if she'll get herself back into a regular sleeping pattern. We've mostly left her alone today, hoping that she would just rest, but you are welcome to go in."

I entered the princess's room. She was sitting up, her back against the wall. Her eyes locked on me the second I walked in the door.

"Good evening, Azula," I greeted her, taking a seat near her bed.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me?" she asked, glaring at me, the dark circles under her eyes more obvious.

"Can't even say hello first?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I say hello to an enemy?"

"Azula, the war is over. I'm not your enemy anymore," I tried to reason with her.

"You will always be my enemy."

I sighed in frustration. "Why can't you just accept the fact that I want to help?"

"Because I don't believe you," she said simply, and I was at a loss. "Put yourself in my shoes, waterbender. If things were reversed, would you believe me? Would you let me help you?"

This was the second time she'd brought this up, and I remember how it ended yesterday. I opted for honesty this time instead of evasion.

"No, probably not," I said quietly, my gaze dropping to the floor.

"And why is that?"

"Because… I don't trust you."

"So do you see my dilemma?"

"It's not the same thing," I said, finally bringing my eyes back up to meet hers.

"It _is_ the same thing," her simplistic answers annoyed me for some reason, and I felt myself begin to lose my patience.

"No, it's not!" I yelled. "I'm not like you. I can be trusted. Unlike you, I don't hurt people, I help them!" For a second Azula almost looked hurt by my words, then anger flashed across her face.

"You're so self-righteous." Those words stung. I felt like such a hypocrite, and I had let my temper get the best of me.

Running my hands through my hair, I looked back down at the floor. I began to seriously doubt my ability to help her. I was in way over my head.

I brought my gaze up to meet Azula's, which was filled with anger and mistrust. "You're right. I am self-righteous," I quietly admitted. Her expression changed to something I couldn't quite read. "But I do want to help you, whether you want to believe it or not. I can't give you a good reason why. I can't even give you a good reason to trust me. I just hope that you'll give me a chance to prove that you can trust me."

She seemed to consider that for a minute. "Well, I don't trust you, waterbender," she finally said, bitterness evident in her voice. "But I don't trust anyone anymore. It's not smart." She paused. "You can leave now."

Sighing, I got up to go, wondering just what was going on inside that head of hers. She was clearly frustrated, and so was I, but for entirely different reasons.

Opening the door, I turned to speak, "Goodbye, Azula. I'll see you tomorrow."

I half expected her to tell me not to come back, but nothing more was forthcoming from the princess.

* * *

"_I just hope that you'll give me a chance to prove that you can trust me."_

Laying in bed, I replayed the evening's events in my head. Those words must have sounded strange coming out of my mouth, especially considering that I didn't trust her. But if I was being honest with myself, it was the truth. I still held a grudge against Azula for what she did to Aang in Ba Sing Se. I tended to do that to people who tried to hurt me or my loved ones. Guiltily, I remembered threatening to kill Zuko if he tried to hurt Aang again when he first joined up with us.

Zuko had told me that Azula was a master at determining whether or not someone was telling the truth, but that was before her nervous breakdown. Paranoia had moved in where mental clarity once was, as was evidenced by the last three days. But her paranoia wasn't entirely delusional. She did have some legitimate insight. And I didn't like having that mirror held up to my face.

I shook my head. Sleep wasn't coming tonight, so I decided to go for a walk. Wrapping myself in my blue kimono, I stepped out into the cool night air. The moon was starting to wane, but it provided enough light to see the path I was walking along. Eventually, I ended up at the beach. I laid back and listened to the sounds of the ocean while I gazed at the moon. I thought of Yue and La, the moon and ocean spirits—the current source of waterbending in the world. The push and pull between the two was like a dance and it comforted me.

For so long I've almost always looked outside of myself. After my mother died, it was easy to do because Sokka needed me. Then there was Aang and, eventually, Toph. It was my job to look after them, to protect them. But now that the war was over, things had changed. And even though I was here to help Azula—mostly because I cared for Aang and Zuko—somehow this had come to be about me as well. I couldn't keep on avoiding it.

Maybe I was too idealistic, too stubborn, too set in my ways of thinking about what's right and wrong. As much as I hated to admit it, Azula was right. I was self-righteous.

I brought myself up to sit, and began to watch the ocean, watch the tides as they would rise and fall. Roll in and pull back. The quality of water is flexibility, something that I, ironically, sorely lacked.

My emotions—my stubbornness and my temper—had gotten the better of me today. I didn't go with the flow, and because of that, it seemed like I had made it even harder to close the divide that existed between Azula and I.

In that moment, I felt I wasn't strong enough to do this. Not alone. I needed guidance. I closed my eyes and prayed to the ocean and the moon spirits.

Soon it felt like I wasn't alone on the beach any longer and opened my eyes. I gasped at the sight of the moon spirit, Yue. I hadn't seen her since the siege at the North Pole. Her body was luminous and her eyes shown with love and wisdom.

"You asked for some advice?" she spoke, smiling at me. Stunned, all I could do was nod.

"Katara, the energies of sun and moon are in total balance at dawn and at dusk. But the moment of balance is brief, and shifts into favor of the sun after dawn and of the moon after dusk. Firebenders are naturally strongest at noon, when the sun is at its highest point. Likewise, waterbenders are at their peak at midnight. I know that you know all this already, but I thought it was worth pointing out.

"Even though Princess Azula has been cut off from the sun, being a firebender she will always be at her strongest during the day. Her internal clock knows when it's daytime. It's when she feels the most secure. By meeting with her at that time—when she is at her natural advantage and you at your natural disadvantage—it will show that you trust her. It's subtle, yet it will plant a powerful seed within her mind and yours as well."

"But, Yue, she _can't_ be trusted."

"You don't know that."

"Zuko himself said Azula always lies."

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"There is a good reason she used to lie. Not that lying is something to be condoned, of course. But she felt that it was her only choice."

"How do you know that?"

"When I rise each night, I am connected to every being on this planet. I can feel their thoughts and their energy. Azula has plenty of faults and has done lots of things that could be considered cruel. A lot of that was born out of necessity. But those things don't define her. She's lost her way and needs to find a new one. You can show her how to do that, but it starts with trust.

"She'll never be able to learn to trust you if you continue to mistrust her. You have to learn to forgive her for her past misdeeds. Otherwise, you will continue to hold both her and yourself in bondage by your inability to forgive. You know what that's like and what it does to your spirit. You've done it to Zuko, to the Southern Raider who took your mother's life, and even to your own father. And you know what it's like to be free of that bondage.

"You are a healer. Your energy needs to be allowed to flow in order to heal yourself and others. Don't cut it off with your mistrust. Remember the quality of your element—of water. Learn to be flexible. Learn to adapt."

The moon spirit placed a light kiss on my forehead, granting me her blessing, before floating back up into the sky and dissolving back into the moon. Overwhelmed by the experience, I stayed awake by the water. I felt my grudge against Azula melt away, and my energy began to flow more smoothly. I laid back, enjoying the sensation before finally drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Sun Spirit

**Chapter 7: The Sun Spirit**

In the morning I awoke on the beach, feeling renewed and revitalized. As I began to waterbend, I lost myself in the rhythm of the ocean, almost willing the spirits to infuse me with their wisdom and their qualities. Looking up at the sky, I took note of the position of the sun. It was roughly an hour away from being at its highest point of the day. I figured if I was going to start to gain Azula's trust, I should do as Yue suggested and head over to the hospital at noon.

While walking along the trail leading back to the house, I began to feel that sensation of warmth on my wrists again. I hadn't felt it since the night I was burned by Azula. I slowed my steps, wondering what it was about.

I could sense the presence of something behind me, and suddenly it felt like my whole body was wrapped in warmth. I spun on my heels to face whatever was there, and what I saw made my jaw drop.

Floating a foot above the ground stood a woman with pale skin and wild black hair, wearing nothing but a thin red robe that left little to the imagination. Her body glowed a golden-red color. Light danced in amber eyes as she smiled.

"Who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice.

"My name is Agni. I am the spirit of the sun." I've seen quite a few spirits in my life, but to have two come to see me in less than 24 hours was a little overwhelming.

"I didn't know that there was a sun spirit."

"Most people don't anymore, not even the Fire Nation, even though they are my children. My name simply exists for them as a form of battle. The only ones who know of me are the Sun Warriors who guard my greatest treasures, Ran and Shao," she explained, obviously knowing that I knew of the secret civilization of firebenders and the dragons that have passed down the secrets of firebending. "And, of course, your friends Iroh and Avatar Aang because they have a connection to the spirit world.

"For the last hundred years, I have watched over my children with a heavy heart as they have waged war on this planet. Fire is one of the most powerful energies in the world. It can bring both life and death.

"The great-grandchildren of Avatar Roku are destined to break this cycle of death and usher in an era of peace with Avatar Aang. But it hasn't been an easy or clear path for either of them due to the dueling energy that exists within them—the energy that comes from their father's side. You saw how long it took Zuko to find his way, how many mistakes he made.

"Azula is ready to find her way as well, but it won't be without struggle. Her cold and calculating exterior was a façade that began to crack when she felt betrayed by her friends. It brought up past memories of feeling betrayed by her mother. But the façade completely shattered when you defeated her during the Agni Kai. Her cruelty had been the protection she had wrapped herself in, but she knows now that it was a false protection. For so long, it's all she's known and now she feels lost.

"Zuko and Azula are special to me because of their destinies. I am overjoyed with Zuko's transformation, but Azula is much more damaged than he ever was. She needs to be healed from the inside out.

"I have watched over her for her entire life, but, sadly, could never directly interfere unless she called upon me."

"But if hardly anyone knows you exist, including Azula, how could she ever call on you for help?"

"Well, it's not really a hard and fast rule. There is wiggle room," she said with a mischievous smile. "Last night the Princess asked for someone she could trust. Someone that would never betray her. I fit that description.

"I went to Azula's room, visible only to her. She knew I wasn't a hallucination. She could feel the energy of the sun coming from me. My connection to her could never be completely cut off, regardless of external conditions. She's too powerful of a firebender for that to happen. It was the first time I'd seen her relax—truly relax, I mean—in years. She instinctively knew she could trust me. I told her that I wasn't the only one she could trust, that there was someone else. A very powerful bender with her opposite energy.

"I came to tell you this for a reason, Katara. The sun shines on all the beings of this world equally, just as the moon does. We don't discriminate by nation or by people. I am connected to all beings, like Yue is. There is fire in everyone. It is life; it is passion. I know that you've come here to help the princess.

"You are very special, Katara. You have mastered waterbending at a remarkably fast rate. It's because you have been a bender for many, many lifetimes and your motivation is a pure one. You are destined to be the bender to help Azula transform her inner fire from rage into passion. There's a reason that you were the one to actually defeat her in the Agni Kai, and not Zuko. It set in motion something much deeper between the two of you," Agni finished with a smile.

"Like what?" I asked, very curious.

"You'll find out in due time. But I will tell you this much. That feeling you experienced in your wrists is just the tip of the iceberg."

And with those words, the sun spirit vanished into thin air, leaving me to my own thoughts. I glanced back up at the sky. I would never look at the sun the same way again.

* * *

Once at the hospital, I said a quick hello to Lazu and Zee. As usual, Chan was scheduled for observation duty at this time. After a little fussing over my wrists, he finally gave me an update on the princess.

"She hasn't acknowledged anyone so far today, and she didn't sleep much last night. She'll sometimes just say something out loud, but it's like she's not talking to anyone. We know she was suffering from hallucinations when she first arrived, but this is different. It's more like she's talking to herself." I guessed that had something to do with Agni's visit, but I didn't say anything about that to Chan.

When I entered the room, I saw that Azula was lying on her side, facing away from me. I took what was becoming my customary seat. She didn't move at all, and there was no way I could determine if she even knew I was in the room or not.

"Hi, Azula."

No response.

"How are you today?"

Still nothing.

"Please talk to me."

Total silence. If I couldn't see her breathing, I might have thought she was dead.

Several moments went by as I racked my brain for something that might snap her out of it. Finally I said, "I'm worried about you."

She rolled onto her other side, now facing me. She looked tired, dark circles under her eyes. Eyes boring into me, she simply asked, "Why?"

"Because you aren't sleeping."

"I don't need sleep."

"Everyone needs sleep."

"I'm not like everyone else."

"No, you aren't," realizing the truth in my words. Azula was unique in more ways than one. "But you still need sleep. Please let me help you sleep."

"I _am_ tired. But it's not safe to sleep."

"Why not?"

"Sleep is a weakness. And weakness isn't tolerated."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but Azula didn't just look exhausted, she looked nervous.

"Sleep isn't a weakness, Azula. But since you think it is, how about I make a deal with you? If you let me use my waterbending to help you sleep, I promise to make sure no one hurts you while you are asleep. "

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, waterbender."

"Can you at least let me try?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to help you," I said for what felt like the millionth time.

Azula hesitated. There was some kind of battle going on in her mind. "Fine," she finally agreed, looking somewhat defeated. Maybe Yue was right about planting that subtle seed of trust by coming this time of day. And maybe Agni had gotten through to her a little bit as well.

In some ways I felt like I was approaching a wild animal. I made sure to keep my hands where Azula could see them at all times. Bending the water that felt so much like an extension of myself, I began to move my hands over the princess's body. I felt some of the remnants of the blocking Zee had created the other day, and spent a little extra time in those spots until I could feel the energy moving more smoothly.

Azula's eyelids began to get heavy as I continued with my bending. I spoke to encourage her transition into sleep, "That's it. Just close your eyes and sleep. I'll take care of you."

But with those words, her eyes flew open and she began to panic. "No, no, no," she whispered in short breaths. "Daddy, no… stop… leave her alone."

Horrified, I stopped what I was doing, but it looked like Azula had actually fallen asleep—even though her eyes were open—and was caught in a dream. Or a nightmare. I couldn't tell which.

"Azula, can you hear me?" I asked trying to snap her out of it. No reply came, so I thought to complete the energy work I was doing, hoping that it would somehow ease away her nightmares.

As I continued with my work, I noticed she relaxed and her expression was the most peaceful I've ever seen it.

After about an hour I finished, and it was clear Azula was sound asleep. Keeping to my end of the bargain, I stayed like I promised, making sure everything was okay. Of course, if any of her dreams disturbed her, I wouldn't be able to do anything besides wake her up.

Several hours passed, and I realized that I had spent the entire time sitting in a chair watching over the princess. It was an interesting turn of events. Even though my initial motivation for coming to Hing Wa Island was at the request of Aang and out of loyalty to Zuko, I had come to feel genuine concern for Azula's wellbeing.

I reflected on my conversation with Lazu the other day as well as my encounters with Yue and Agni. There was so much I had assumed I knew about the princess that was just dead wrong. While none of them gave me any specific details about Azula's past, it was now clear to me that Azula's true nature wasn't evil—no one's was, like Aang had said. Yue's advice and blessing gave me the push I needed to find forgiveness and learn to trust. And Agni's words gave me insight and confidence that I could indeed help the Princess transform herself as Zuko had.

Azula began to stir, pulling me from my thoughts. She opened her eyes, taking in the room around her before settling them on me. "You're still here?" The usual hostility and wariness was gone.

"I promised I would stay," smiling softly at her. "How do you feel?"

"Different," she said with a little trepidation. It looked like she was taking inventory of herself. After several moments, a look of discomfort crossed her face and she closed her eyes. "I'd like to be alone now."

Normally, I would have been stubborn and stayed because it was obvious she needed to let out whatever she was holding in. But Yue's words still rang loud and clear in my mind, _"Learn to adapt."_

"Okay, I'll leave then." I got up to go. Just before I closed the door behind me, I gave her one more glance. "Azula… I want you to know that you don't have to shut me out," I offered, hoping that in her own time she would be able to open up.

"I know," she said, surprising me. But she still looked unsettled.

I smiled and gave her a slight nod as I closed the door, leaving the princess to her inner struggle.


	9. Chapter 8: Rider and the Ostrich Horse

**Chapter 8: The Rider and the Ostrich Horse**

The familiar sound of a sky bison's yawn brought my attention away from my bending, and I was surprised to see Appa heading toward the shore. I could make out a waving Aang sitting on his head. Waving back, I ran to greet them both as they made landing. Aang nimbly jumped from Appa and into my hug.

"Aang, it's so good to see you. I've missed you," I said before pulling away.

"I've missed you too, Katara. When all these peace negotiations are settled, we have got to take a trip back down to the South Pole for some penguin sledding," he said with a toothy grin, and I laughed.

"Definitely," I replied with a smile of my own. "So what brings you here?"

"I have a little downtime before the next meeting, so I thought I would come by to see how you were doing. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. You'll never believe this—well, actually, you probably will," I remembered with a smile that Aang is the Avatar afterall, "but I was visited by both the sun and the moon spirits recently."

"That's great, Katara! Although, I'm not really surprised they came to see you."

"Why's that?"

"Well… because of who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Katara, I'm the Avatar and you're my best friend. We've had a spiritual connection for so many lifetimes now. You are an incredibly evolved bender. It only makes sense that you have a connection to the Spirit World."

I was dumbstruck by his words. I never really thought of all that before, but what I knew for sure was that I'd known Aang longer than this lifetime.

"Think about it Katara. You are my waterbending teacher. Waterbending teacher to the Avatar. You are special." We smiled at each other and relished the sweetness of our connection without words until a neglected Appa decided to nudge Aang with his snout.

"Hey, buddy," Aang said, petting his oldest friend. "So, Katara, how are things going with Azula?"

"I don't know, Aang. On some level my waterbending seems to be helping her, but on another I feel like it's making things worse. Well, maybe not worse, but harder. It's like there is a war going on inside her. She told me that physically it made her feel better, but that it did something to her mind. I don't know what it could have been though."

"Our thoughts are connected to our energy. They always ride together, like a rider on an ostrich horse. As one moves, so does the other. The energy and thoughts runs along certain pathways. Those pathways are called nadis.

"There are places in our bodies where the nadis can get knotted up and then energy doesn't flow properly. The main places where this happens are the seven chakras, which is where most people are blocked. But there are other places, especially the tops of the shoulders and hips. People don't even realize they are holding anything there until it starts to open up. By opening up some of the energy blocks Azula had, that had to have had some kind of effect on her thoughts. It may have brought things hidden deep in her unconscious mind to a more conscious level."

I remembered one of the first times I worked on Azula. When I reached her hips, she cried out. Her reaction to my bending now made sense.

"Don't you see, she's scared. Something awoke in her that she doesn't understand, and she associates it with you and your bending. You've made a connection with her—an energetic connection. That can be a very intense thing sometimes. I never said this would be easy. You have to be patient, Katara."

I nodded. What he said made perfect sense.

The rest of the morning was spent in the water. Aang was always good at reminding me to have fun, even when it seemed like the weight of the world was on our shoulders.

* * *

Like yesterday, I spent the afternoon with Azula. I did an hour of waterbending on her, but this time she stayed awake even though I could feel her begin to relax. When I completed my work, I didn't say a word.

Every time I heal someone, part of what happens is an exchange of energy that can never be replicated with another person. It's always a unique experience with every two pairing of people. Like when I healed Sokka, the exchange of energy was different from when I would work on Aang. It's something that's always fascinated me.

The energetic exchange between Azula and I was unlike any other I had experienced. I could almost feel the conflict within her, but I knew that my presence—my element—helped calm the waters of her mind. I knew she wanted to talk, but I had to wait for her to engage me. Maybe I just needed to remind her that the door was open.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm remembering things that I had tried so hard to forget. It used to be so easy to forget. I would lose myself in my firebending, completely focused on just that."

"Is that why your fire is blue?" She nodded. "Do you want to talk about what you are remembering?"

"I can't explain to you what I don't understand myself."

"Well, I've found that talking about things that I don't quite understand can help me make sense of things. You can talk to me."

"Part of me wants to. But I know we're being watched. I feel like a caged animal. I'm a princess. I deserve better than a shift and a bed with chains."

"You know they think you're too dangerous for that."

"Do you?" Amber eyes looked at me accusingly.

"It would be foolish of me to think you aren't dangerous. After all, you're one of the greatest firebenders in the world. But I _do_ trust you." It was the first time I had said the words out loud, and Azula's expression changed to one of surprise. As crazy as it sounded, I actually did trust her after receiving Yue's blessing.

"Easy for you to say. I'm chained to this bed. And even if I was able to get back my inner fire, Zee would just run in here and hit me with those blocks."

An idea came to me then and I walked over to the door. Lazu and Zee were both in the observation room. I knew they had heard the conversation Azula and I just had.

"Would you two be willing to leave the observation room? And give me the keys to the locks on her chains?" Both of them looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Katara, you can't be serious. What if something happens?" Zee argued.

"Zee, nothing will happen. But if it does, I'm more than capable of holding my own."

"Didn't look that way the other night," she said, a little condescending.

"I was caught off guard. It won't happen again."

"Zee, let Katara try. Princess Azula is showing signs that she's willing to take some steps to open up. We have to take some steps too," Lazu said

"Fine," Zee finally relented. "But we'll have to lock the door to the princess's room and the observation room just in case." She handed me a set of keys. "You better not let her get a hold of this one," she said, pointing at a silver plated key. "This is for her door. The other key is for the chains. We'll be waiting outside the observation room. We'll let you out when you're done." With that, the two of them left the room to wait in the hallway.

I returned to Azula's room and made sure to lock the door behind me. Wordlessly, I approached her. She looked at me, confusion evident on her face. Her eyes caught the key in my hand and understanding dawned on her. I unlocked the chains at her feet first, hoping that she wouldn't prove me wrong. Next I moved to her wrists and unlocked those.

She gingerly got up to stand and stretched her muscles out before sitting down in the chair next to the one I usually sat in. I could tell that she was enjoying this little bit of freedom. Even though she may have been confused about the things that were now coming up for her, her mental clarity was definitely returning. She still had an edge to her, of course, but her harshness had faded.

"I've had a lot of time to think in here. I tried to avoid it at first. I was afraid to look at it. But… maybe you are right. Maybe it would help if I talked about some of this because it feels like I'm about to blow up from the inside out."

"Whatever you want to tell me, I'm here to listen."

"I don't know where to start."

"Why not start at the beginning?"

"Okay… I guess I can do that." She took a deep breath. "When I was little, I wanted to be just like my brother. I followed him everywhere. I didn't see my father too much. At least, not that I remember. It was mostly just me, Zuko, and my mother. Things changed when Zuko began his firebending training.

"Since I wanted to do everything he did, I started training as well. I was a natural. For the first time in my life, my father actually began to pay attention to me. In addition to my regular firebending instructors, I would train privately with him. He taught me military strategy as well as firebending. One thing that's always been a constant in my life is my desire to be perfect at whatever it is I do. I wanted to be the greatest firebender of all. And as far as I was concerned, my father was the best, so to learn from him was an honor in my mind. But he wasn't a patient teacher.

"To the outside world, it looked like my father favored me. With material possessions, that may have been the case. But when it came down to it, my father was no different with me than he was with Zuko. He expected us to be strong, to learn respect, to make the Fire Nation proud. Pain was our teacher. Zuko was just a poor learner.

"My father was ruthless and unpredictable. One minute you were being showered with glory, the next…" she didn't finish. "The reason I told him that Zuko had defeated the Avatar was because I knew what would happen to me if the Avatar was still alive. Which, of course, he was. Zuko's punishment would bruise his fragile ego. At worst, he'd be banished again. But I would never be so lucky.

"I wasn't allowed to show weakness. My father almost expected Zuko to show weakness, believing it was part of his true nature since he would outwardly show that he cared about my mother…" Her voice took on a hint of bitterness at the mention of her mother.

"What about you? Did you care about your mother?"

"My father taught me love was a weakness. Showed me how it was a weakness…" she trailed off again, taking another deep breath. "Besides, it didn't matter because my mother didn't love me anyway. She loved Zuko. Everybody loves Zuko," she added, with a hint of jealousy.

"I began to associate power with happiness, and people fearing me was the closest thing to love I ever got. Like I said, my father taught me love was a weakness. The weaker I was, the less power I would have, and therefore would lose everything I had worked for.

"He had me fight all his battles and hate all the people he hated, including Uncle. He carefully molded me, and pain was my teacher the entire way through. I wore a cold mask to protect myself and took my pain and rage out on others. I couldn't defy my father. To do so would mean certain death, and believe it or not, I fear being killed." She paused as I look at her disbelief.

"But you always seemed to relish a battle."

"It wasn't death itself so much I feared, but actually being murdered. I knew it wasn't out of the question for my family. My father had been ordered by my grandfather to kill Zuko. And he was more than happy to oblige. My mother, of course, always protected him. She never protected me from my father." The resentfulness and sadness was evident in her voice. "She said I was a monster. I only became a monster because she didn't love me. She was supposed to protect me!" Azula's emotions were dangerously close to escalating. I took her hands in mine in an effort to calm her down again.

"Azula, don't you see. Your father turned you against your mother—manipulated you into believing she loved Zuko more—and used that to his advantage. He was able to use that to turn you against Zuko, feeding off your jealousy of the love your mother had for him."

She shook her head, almost like she didn't want to believe what I was saying. My thumbs gently rubbed along her palms in a soothing pattern.

She sighed. "Maybe you're right. I don't know. I knew my father didn't love anyone except himself. But it still hurts that my mother didn't love me. I do blame Zuko for that...

"Do you remember, Mai? The girl with the concealed weapons?"

"Yes," I said, waiting until I could gauge Azula's feelings about Mai before possibly letting her know that I actually spoke to her after the war ended.

"She always had a thing for Zuko, even when we were children. It was just another reminder of how he received all the affection. But I still thought that her loyalty to me would win out over anything else. I didn't like that she loved him more than she feared me. It's not even that I wanted her to fear me…

"You wanted her to love you?"

"Not in the way she loved Zuko. But yes," she said sadly. "I know that Mai merely tolerated me. Ty Lee showed genuine affection for me, and she's the only one I ever came to truly care for. Her betrayal at the Boiling Rock surprised me more than anything ever has. And it hurt almost as much as my mother choosing Zuko over me."

"You know, Ty Lee never meant to betray you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I spoke to her before I came here."

"Is she still imprisoned?" Azula almost looked a little guilty.

"No. Mai's uncle released both Mai and Ty Lee. She's with the Kyoshi Warriors now." Azula looked relieved and nodded.

"After the failure at Boiling Rock, I was punished severely. I was a failure in the eyes of my father. The Avatar was still alive, Uncle had escaped from prison, and Zuko had defied him. He said I was more of a failure than Zuko, more of an embarrassment. I had poor judgment in who I chose to ally myself with. That I was too weak to have been so easily defeated by Ty Lee.

"I blamed Zuko for what happened, so I went after him. I never could go against my father. He was the only one I feared. And when he went to lead the invasion against the Earth Kingdom without me, it was adding insult to injury. Every time I had been punished in my life, it was just a matter of time before I would go back to being in his good graces. But not that time. Not ever again."

"Azula… you don't have to tell me. But what exactly was your punishment? I don't see a single scar on your body."

"I'm not ready to talk about it. But I was always a quick healer. I do have some scars though." Releasing my hands, she turned her back to me and pulled her shift down a bit, revealing several burn marks. Most of them looked fairly recent. "I guess I don't heal as fast as I used to," she finished with a shrug.

I gently placed my hands on her back over her wounds. I heard Azula take a sharp inhale. "Does it hurt?"

"A little, but it's the memory of them that hurts more than the burns themselves."


	10. Chapter 9: She Burns

**Chapter 9: She Burns**

That evening, Aang and I enjoyed a quiet vegetarian dinner at the guesthouse. We talked about the peace negotiations, and it sounded like things were moving along in the right direction. There were some in the Fire Nation that weren't pleased that the war had ended, and there was some dispute over whether or not to dissolve the Fire Nation colonies. But there at least was a willingness to find a compromise, which made Aang and Zuko's jobs much easier.

"How is Zuko holding up?"

"He's doing really well, actually. The negotiations haven't been as grueling as he thought they would be."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Things are going well with Mai?"

"Things with Mai are good. They both seem to be enjoying themselves. But something else recently happened that has made Zuko very happy," Aang said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"After searching through the records in the Dragonbone Catacombs beneath the palace, he finally learned what happened to his mother, Ursa."

"And?" I asked.

"She was sent to a Fire Nation labor camp on the outskirts of the Fire Nation, working in the banana ash crop fields. Zuko immediately flew there to release her, and she's home now," Aang said, smiling. "She's glad to be home and obviously, so is Zuko. She was asking about Azula and would like to see her at some point…"

"This is great news, Aang!" Knowing that Ursa was alive and wanted to see her daughter was definitely a good thing. I also knew how much it meant to Zuko to be reunited with her. "But I don't know if she's ready to face her mother yet. Azula only recently got some mental stability back and is just starting to sort things out. A lot of her angst is tied up with how she feels about her mother and even Zuko. A part of her blames Ursa for letting Ozai get to her. I'm afraid that seeing her mother right now might push her in the wrong direction."

"I figured it probably wasn't time. But I thought that you should know, in case you or the doctors felt the time was right to tell Azula about Ursa."

* * *

The next day, I visited Azula. As usual, Chan was there to give me an update. "She's been falling asleep more easily the last two nights. But her dreams are disturbing her. She still won't talk to anyone besides you, so we have no idea what they are about." He handed me a pair of keys. I looked at him, surprised. "It's good if she gets to move around a little more. It probably isn't necessary to keep her chained up when you're in there. I'll be upstairs, but of course, the guards are in the hallway should you need anything."

Thanking him, I entered Azula's room. She looked up at me as I said hello and for the first time she actually said a proper hello in return. Even though she didn't smile, I could tell she was glad to see me.

As I had the last few days, I did about an hour of waterbending on Azula. Only this time, most of it was done with her lying facedown so I could work on healing the wounds on her back and releasing some of the tightness in her shoulders—another one of those spots the body tends to store things.

Afterwards, she got up to walk around the room and did some simple stretching and breathing exercises. Then she went to sit down on her bed and patted a place next to her indicating that she wanted me to sit there. Still very much a princess, I thought with a smile. Giving subtle commands and expecting people to obey.

"I've heard you're having trouble staying asleep at night," I said, taking a seat next to her. She nodded.

"My dreams are becoming more and more vivid. But they aren't just dreams. They are memories. I'm seeing them like I'm another person. I'm watching things happen to me or watching me do things to others. But there was nothing I could do about it."

"What are the dreams… memories about?"

"What happened with my father. Things I had blocked out for so long.

"It started shortly after Zuko had been banished. My mother had disappeared two years earlier. It was just me and him. At first, I was glad to have Zuko out of the way. That meant that I was now heir to the throne. But I soon realized that there was a heavy price to pay for that.

"With Zuko gone, all the responsibility fell on me to be the perfect princess. I played my role well most of the time, but there was zero room for error. I had to be perfect, otherwise…" she trailed off, not ready to go there just yet.

"When I was a child, I would receive the same kinds of punishments Zuko did, although less frequently. My mother didn't realize it because I never complained to her like he did. That, and I always healed fast. Lazu knew though." She paused and looked at me questioningly. "Has he told you anything about my past?"

"No, he said it wasn't his place. But he did tell me that he was the royal healer and knew you growing up." She nodded and almost looked relieved.

"As kids, it was mostly leather whip lashings. But that changed when Zuko was burned in an Agni Kai with my father. I swore I would never let that happen to me. That meant I would never publicly embarrass him.

"For the most part, I never did. But my father would find the littlest flaws. I hated not being perfect because… spirits, I can't talk about this." Azula started shaking, and I immediately wrapped her in a strong embrace. She unsuccessfully tried to hold back tears.

"Ssh… Azula, it's okay. Whatever happened, it's over. You're safe now."

Getting herself under control, she began to speak again, but she stayed exactly where she was in my arms. The closeness comforted us both. "He said I was looking more and more like my mother every day. That angered him. He said my mother had become stupid and weak after Zuko was born. I didn't disagree with that sentiment. Her weakness—her love for Zuko—had gotten her banished. When she killed my grandfather, it wasn't to help my father, it was to help my brother. That bothered him. He expected unwavering loyalty to him, no matter what.

"I learned everything from him. How to firebend, how to strategize, how to manipulate people and situations. I craved power and demanded loyalty from those around me. It was the only thing I had. I sought after it the same way I saw him do it: intimidation, fear, and manipulation. It was the only reliable way, he said.

"It angered me to be thought of as weak. To be compared to my mother, even if just for a brief moment.

"After Zuko's banishment, things got harder. My father was furious with him. Furious that he was so weak, just like our mother. He said that I better not even think to be as foolish as he and my mother were.

"I remember one time, he and I were sparring. I saw an opening in his defenses, but I hesitated. He saw my hesitation and took full advantage of it, blasting me with a fire disc. I wasn't able to block all of it in time."

"How old were you at the time?" I couldn't help but interrupt. It just seemed like an intense training session to have with someone so young. But then again, Ozai had challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai when he was thirteen years old.

"I had just turned eleven," she answered evenly. "'Never hesitate! Hesitation is a weakness. Look what happened to your brother!' is what he told me.

"The force of the blow had knocked me back against a wall, and I was injured. Lazu was called in to fix me up like always. I figured that was the day's lesson, and I vowed never to make that mistake again. But it wasn't over.

"I was summoned to my father's chamber that night. He had been drinking—something he had taken up after my grandfather's death—and he was angry. He asked me why I had hesitated while we were sparring. I told him that I didn't want to harm him. He laughed. He said that firebenders never show any mercy. That's what made us superior to the other nations.

"He told me to strip down to my under wrappings. Again, I hesitated. I thought my punishment was over and I didn't see a whip in his hand, which would have been the only reason for me to disrobe. This enraged him and he roughly pulled my robe away from my body. Then I saw the fire in his hands, forming into a fire whip. Standing my ground, showing that I wasn't weak, that I was strong, the whip seared my skin. I never once cried out in pain." Her voice was tight. I could tell there was more to the story but I wasn't going to push. Instead I quietly reassured her that I was there for her by rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"After that, my fire began to burn blue. There could never be any doubt or hesitation. Just complete, single-pointed focus on defeating my opponent. I kept a hard mask firmly in place, never changing my expression unless it was to my advantage.

"For the most part, things went well for me after that. My father was very pleased with my progress, and I was rewarded with the best ship in the Fire Navy, as well as the best troops. Any mistakes I made were few and far between, but each time, the punishment was harsher than the last. It worked. I never made the same mistake twice.

"After Zhao's defeat at the North Pole, I was sent to bring my failure of a brother and traitorous Uncle home." There was no cruelty in her voice. It was almost like she was just reciting the words of Ozai's commands.

"I was always good at manipulating Zuko. He so wanted my father's love and respect. He didn't realize that was an impossible task for anyone, even me—his favored child. Uncle could see what I was up to, and it bothered me. Like my mother, he always favored Zuko, loved him. I remember he once sent Zuko a knife and dolls to me. I never forgot that insult. Like I was somehow lesser than because I wasn't a son. Uncle had no problem using his firebending on me, but he would never attack Zuko. If I could get Zuko onto my side, at least I could return home with one of them in custody. And it made my chances of defeating the Avatar even greater.

"My father was proud of what I accomplished in Ba Sing Se, and I was honored in front of the Fire Nation. Things were looking better and better for me. But that all changed when Zuko defied my father on the day of the eclipse and decided to join up with your group. He was livid over the fact that I had lied to him about Zuko having slayed the Avatar.

"When I heard that Zuko had been caught at Boiling Rock, I jumped at the chance to redeem myself in the eyes of my father. Anything just to get back in his good graces. But, well, you know what happened I'm sure. Your father and brother were there, you spoke to Ty Lee and Mai."

"Yes, they told me what happened more or less."

"The Boiling Rock situation was a great public embarrassment for me, and it reflected poorly on my father. He felt that I was slipping and needed a more drastic form of punishment since everything else had been ineffective. He berated me, wondering how I could have been so incompetent to let Zuko get away yet again. To let a couple of non-benders take me by surprise.

"There was a tropical storm sometime before the comet, and my father had me chained up outside for the entire length of the storm. I don't know how long it was exactly, but it felt like days. I didn't eat or sleep the entire time, the storm just beating against my body. I could feel the fire in me begin to weaken. My mind and body felt weak too. I was nervous, knowing that my father didn't tolerate weakness.

"When I was brought into his chambers, I was exhausted. Only my fear of him kept me standing on my feet. I don't even remember what his exact words were to me—my mind was too fuzzy. Probably something about how worthless I was.

"He stripped the wet robe from my body and pushed me onto my hands and knees. I knew what was coming and tried to brace myself. I could feel the burn of the fire whip against my back as it struck me again and again." Her voice had taken on an odd tone, almost completely emotionless. Meanwhile, I was burning up inside. How could a father do this to his own daughter?

"My body collapsed against the floor after the second or third strike. I didn't have the energy to hold myself up. I don't know how many times I was whipped before he picked me up by my hair and dragged me over to his bed. I remember the look in his eyes, filled with hatred. I could smell alcohol on his breath. He called me by my mother's name.

"When he was finished with me, I remember lying on my stomach in my bed with Lazu hovering over me. I could smell the burnt flesh of my back. Every part of my body ached. And I was angry. I couldn't show anger toward my father, but someone would pay.

"My father had said nothing to me since my punishment had been served. I began to have trouble sleeping. My spirit ached.

"I wanted to burn the Earth Kingdom to the ground, so that the entire world would ache like I ached." I felt Azula's body slump against mine. I conveyed to her through my touch what words could not.

"Before the comet arrived, the Fire Nation military was getting into position to lead the final invasion against the Earth Kingdom. As we were about to embark, my father announced that I would be staying behind. At first I was furious, and I slipped and defied him publicly. Fortunately, I caught myself and no one really heard. He fed me some line about needing me to look after the homeland. That I would be crowned Fire Lord. It was enough to placate me until I got back to the palace.

"I had always wanted to become Fire Lord. But I soon realized it was meant to embarrass me in front of the military that once so admired my firebending prowess. There was no reason I couldn't have come along for the invasion and been crowned later. It became a worthless title anyway once my father crowned himself the Phoenix King and the Fire Nation military flew new banners.

"There was no Fire Nation military anymore. All I had were my personal Imperial Firebenders and the Dai Li. While they were formidable, they wouldn't be able to protect the Fire Nation from any kind of serious attack.

"The days leading up to the comet, I didn't sleep at all. I was convinced someone would try to assassinate me. I began to hallucinate. I started seeing my mother out of the corner of my eye. I allowed myself to wonder if she was there to finally protect me from my father, if she was finally going to think of me as her daughter and not some monster. But I knew better. My mother would never.

"After I found a pit in my cherry, I stopped eating altogether. I thought the servant girl was trying to kill me. They were all trying to get me. I banished anyone who I suspected of eventual betrayal.

"Everyone else had by that point. My mother, my brother, my friends, Uncle, and even my father. All those who were closest to me. What would stop anyone else from doing the same thing? Loyalty was a lie.

"I was preparing for my coronation without the help of any servants, because I had none left. I was losing it, and I knew it. But I couldn't control it. I saw my mother again, this time as a reflection in my mirror. She looked sad and told me that I was confused. She told me she loved me. I knew it wasn't real, that she would never really say those words. She would never do for me what she did for Zuko. She would never protect me. I broke my mirror, forcing my false hope away." There was emotion in her voice again—it was filled with anguish. She began to cry, and I wondered if now was the time to tell her that her mother was home and wanted to see her. But the fact that I had to question myself was reason enough not to share that with Azula. She still wasn't ready to hear it.

I shouldn't have been surprised by what Ozai did to Azula. I saw what he was capable of doing to his children. The scar that marred Zuko's beautiful face was evidence of that. Azula obviously blamed her mother, and to some extent Zuko, for the abuse she suffered at the hands of Ozai. I also knew she wasn't telling me everything. She glossed over certain things, and I hoped to Yue it wasn't what my gut was telling me it was.

I stayed with Azula for a while, holding her as the emotion washed over her. I knew this was only the first step. Eventually, she would have to reconcile her perceived belief that her mother saw her as a monster with the way she wished her mother treated her—with love and support. Hearing it from the real thing and not some insomnia-induced, paranoid hallucination would undoubtedly help. When she was ready, of course.

Then there were her feelings concerning Zuko. I had a feeling once she saw her mother—assuming the result was positive—it could help mend her fractured relationship with her brother. Probably hardest of all would be overcoming the growing and justifiable resentment she was now finally allowing herself to feel toward Ozai after so many years.

Azula laughed a little and pulled away from me, interrupting my thoughts. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Of all the people in the world that could be helping me, it's you—the waterbender who defeated me in the Agni Kai that helped put me in this place. Someone who I had always thought of as an enemy. Yet, you are the only one who cares. I think Agni was right about you."

I smiled at those words, and for the first time I saw a hint of a genuine smile on her face—not the smirk I had been accustomed to seeing when fighting her all over the Earth Kingdom.

"I'm not the only one who cares, Azula."


	11. Chapter 10: Always

**Chapter 10: Always**

_Standing on a cliff, I overlooked the ocean, watching as the sun set over the horizon. It was a relatively cool evening and the wind whipped against my face. Even though I was a firebender, I felt an affinity with the water and the night. Suddenly, strong hands were on my shoulders, and I turned to see amber eyes. They sparkled with happiness and it was because we were together. I embraced the possessor of those golden orbs then, treasuring one of the increasingly rare moments of time we had alone._

_The man in my arms was a Fire Nation noble of high rank, the commander of the Southern Fire Nation Naval Fleet, and one of the greatest firebenders in the world. I was his second in command, and tomorrow we would be heading to the Southern Water Tribe to lead an invasion targeted at the waterbenders who lived there._

_Neither of us were comfortable with the task, but he was always bound by his sense of duty to the Fire Nation and Fire Lord Azulon. And I was bound to him._

"_Maybe in our next life, we'll be able to get it right," he whispered as he held me close._

"_Maybe you'll be Fire Lord in your next life," I smiled, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. I felt him smile and he turned to kiss me full on the lips._

"_And you'll be by my side," he said as he pulled away._

"_Always," I replied, sealing my promise with a kiss._

* * *

_The battle was intense. It had started during the day when we were at our strongest, but night was coming and the tide was beginning to turn in favor of the waterbenders. As the fight raged on, I saw a young Water Tribe girl who was running toward the fray. What was she doing? I heard her calling out to someone and realized then that she was looking for her mother, but she would never make it to her alive._

_Without thinking, I ran from my position to keep her from getting killed. I narrowly missed a water whip aimed at my head, as I ducked out of the way. Just as the girl was about to get hit with a fireball, I reached her, tackling her to the ground and out of harm's way. Looking at her, I told her to go back from where she came from and to stay away from the battlefield. But she was frozen in place it seemed, scared out of her mind being so close to a Fire Nation soldier._

_Her hesitation cost me dearly. I briefly heard a woman cry out, "Get away from her!" before the sensation of icicles piercing my skin hit me._

"_Shoji!" I heard him call out my name as I fell into the snow, the white powder now being stained by my blood._

"_Lee…" I tried to call back to him as he ran toward me. Upon reaching my side, he created a wall of flames around us before kneeling down and cradling me in his arms._

"_Shoji, please hold on. Don't leave me," he pleaded, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that it was bad._

"_I'm sorry, Lee…" I struggled to say the words. I didn't regret what I had done to save the Water Tribe girl, but it pained me to leave Lee—to break my promise of always being by his side._

"_Remember your promise to me," he said softly as tears trailed down his face._

"_Always…" I whispered. The last thing I felt were his lips on mine as the warmth from his bending enveloped me before my life force faded…_

I woke up with a start, my heart pounding in my chest. Slowly, I calmed down and realized it was just a dream. Or was it?

It was so vivid, unlike any other dream I had ever had. It was more like a memory. I had lived it all before. Maybe I was remembering a past life.

The warm sensation I experienced in the dream/memory was still with me. It felt exactly like the energetic mark Azula had left on my wrists, only all over my body.

Agni's words popped into my head then. _"You are very special, Katara. You have mastered waterbending at a remarkably fast rate. It's because you have been a bender for many, many lifetimes and your motivation is a pure one. You are destined to be the bender to help Azula transform her inner fire from rage into passion. There's a reason that you were the one to actually defeat her in the Agni Kai, and not Zuko. It set in motion something much deeper between the two of you… That feeling you experienced in your wrists is just the tip of the iceberg."_

Then it hit me. Azula was Commander Lee in her last life, and I was Lieutenant Shoji. I knew it had to be true. After reliving those moments in my dream state, I realized the energy and spirit of Lee and Azula wasn't just similar—it was exactly the same. I felt it when I did my bending, and I felt it when I held her in my arms while comforting her earlier today.

And the energy work I had been doing over the last week wasn't just affecting Azula. It was affecting me. I was going deeper into the healing art of waterbending than I ever thought was possible. But I knew that there had to be more than my bending alone that had created such a strong energetic connection between Azula and I. It was like our spirits were reconnecting on a subtle, yet intense level.

I had gone from an enemy to the only person Azula felt she could trust in a relatively short amount of time. It had been more than a little surprising to me, but at the same time, it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Now I finally understood why.

Our spirits had been separated, leaving us to endure our own share of pain and hardships, but now I was at last able to keep the promise I had made so long ago.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, I fell into a comfortable pattern. It was almost strange in a way to have a consistent routine considering the way my life had been going ever since meeting Aang, but there was nothing else I'd rather be doing. Every day I would see Azula.

It wasn't always easy. Most of the time, it was anything but. As I helped Azula's energy blocks to open up, it was often very emotional. Things of the past were finally surfacing. Issues dealing with Ursa were closest to the surface, and she was slowly beginning to reconcile the rejection she felt from her mother. The memories and the pain associated with Ozai were buried much deeper. It would take time.

Obviously, I was more aware of our connection every day that went by and it was often very intense. What made it so intense was Azula herself—her emotions, often her rage, were so strong. I could literally _feel_ all that she felt. It forced me to be stable and balanced, yet flexible and fluid enough to weather the storm of what I could only call a metamorphosis. Azula was finally beginning to heal. She was changing. And so was I.

I had decided not to mention the dream I had to Azula. Only two months had gone by since the Agni Kai that had almost completely shattered her spirit and led to her nervous breakdown. And while she was definitely making significant strides, she still had a long way to go, no matter how quick a healer she was. Somehow, I just knew that when she was at a more balanced place mentally, she would know why our connection had grown so strong so quickly. For now, it was just something she took comfort in. She never explicitly said so, but I could feel it, especially while doing my bending.

Also during this time, the restrictions on Azula were gradually eased up. She was no longer chained to her bed at all now that she wasn't a threat to attack anyone at the hospital. Recently she was moved to another part of the building—to a room that actually had a window and was a reasonable temperature. While she still didn't talk to anyone but me on an in-depth level, she had started to acknowledge Zee and Chan. She was feeling things out with them slowly. Azula had even opened up a bit more to Lazu once she realized that he was there by choice and not commanded by Zuko. Her ability to trust was still damaged, but she did trust me, and when I told her that I wasn't the only who cared, she wanted to believe me.

Her sleep was still giving her problems, but the doctors were hesitant to give her herbs her for it. Her dreams, which in actuality were memories surfacing, were a place where she could start to come to terms with her feelings about those memories. These dreams were the result of my bending as well, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. I knew they were her memories, but I didn't like seeing Azula in pain.

* * *

Today when I arrived, Azula was sitting quietly in a chair gazing out the window. Something was different about her today. Instinctively, I knew to wait until she spoke before saying anything, so I simply took a seat beside her.

"I had another dream about my mother," she said, her eyes never leaving the window. "This one was different. It wasn't a memory. It was something that hasn't happened yet." She finally turned to look at me. "I told Lazu about it this morning. He told me that she has returned home. I need to see her. I need to face her."

Even wearing nothing but a shift—although she had recently started wearing her hair up in a topknot again—she looked and sounded every bit like royalty. Over the weeks, her mental clarity had returned, but this was the first time since she had been admitted to the hospital that I had seen her so decisive.

"Has word been sent?" I asked, delighted that she was taking this next step.

"Yes," she replied before suddenly getting up from her seat and laying down on the bed. I knew she had begun to look forward to my waterbending, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

No more words were spoken for the next hour while I did my work. After I finished, Azula sat up and I hopped up on the bed to sit beside her. Yet another routine we had silently fallen into.

"Katara…" she began. "How many people have you healed with your bending?"

"Oh, I don't know exactly. A few dozen I guess."

"Does it always have the same effect?" I knew she didn't just mean physically.

"No, it's different with every person." She thought that over for a minute.

"Do you remember when I captured you in Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to attack you at full strength in the catacombs. Something happened when I first saw you in Omashu. I felt something… almost old and familiar, but it unsettled me. At the time, it seemed foreign to feel that way in this lifetime. But I have been feeling it more and more since you started coming to see me here. Since you have been waterbending on me."

"I know what you mean."

"You do?" she asked, almost surprised.

"I do. I can't say that I felt it as far back as Omashu or even Ba Sing Se, but ever since I came here, I've been aware of it. It's become stronger every time I bend on you." I looked into amber pools that were so much like Lee's. They say the eyes are the window to the spirit. There was no doubt in my mind who we were in our last life.

We stayed like that—gazing at one another, feeling our spirits connect—for several moments before I caught a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. I decided to go out on a limb.

"I remember my promise," I whispered and her uncertainty vanished, replaced by undoubting recognition. She knew. She remembered. "Always…"


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

Past and present seemed to meld into a single moment, as we both finally understood what had brought us together, and why I had to be the one to defeat Azula in order to help her find herself again. Gazing into impossibly depthless amber, I _knew_ that our destinies had been entwined for lifetimes.

I was so overcome with emotion that I couldn't stop myself from reaching out to touch her face. She lifted up her own hand and lightly placed it over mine. Everything I had been looking for and everything I needed was right here.

A sharp knock at the door abruptly broke the spell, and we both turned to see Lazu enter the room. I quickly dropped my hand from Azula's face, but she promptly took hold of it, interlacing our fingers, not wanting to sever our connection.

"Princess Azula, I've just received word from your mother, Princess Ursa," he explained, handing her the scroll he was holding while eyeing our clasped hands. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I couldn't stop myself from blushing at the comment as I inwardly cursed my tendency to redden so easily. Azula smirked at me before taking the scroll with her free hand as Lazu excused himself, leaving us alone once more.

She fidgeted with the paper in her hand for a few moments, just staring at it, not breaking the seal.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" she asked. Her insecurity about her mother still surprised me at times. She used to hide everything so well behind that mask of invincibility.

"She wants to see you," I said, rubbing my thumb along the back of her hand. "Trust me."

Reluctantly letting go of my hand, she broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it. She read and reread the words several times before speaking. "She's coming tomorrow. She says she's looking forward to seeing me," she said, almost disbelieving the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"That's great, Azula!" I exclaimed.

"Can you be here tomorrow?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Of course. I'm here everyday."

"You know what I mean. I want you to be here during her visit," she said, the tone of her voice slipping into the one she did when giving orders.

"Are you sure it's not something you want to do alone?"

"I probably should, but I don't know if my mind is strong enough yet. But I can't keep putting this off. Like I said earlier, I need to face her. I've never run from anything in my life. The difference now is that I'm not afraid to ask for a little help," she said with a wry smile.

It was refreshing to see these glimpses of Azula's personality come out. It was usually just in some small way—the tone she used when she spoke or the look she would give someone. Her mind was coming back to her, only this time without so much inner conflict.

And for the first time I saw something in her eyes I doubt she'd ever felt in this life: hope.

* * *

Azula paced back and forth in her room, as I watched from a chair. The anticipation was getting to her—she just wanted the moment to be here already. She had seen the airship coming in for a landing just a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure you want me to be here for this, Azula?"

She stopped moving and looked at me. "Of course I'm sure."

"Why don't you sit with me?" I asked, trying to get her to calm down. She just started up again with her pacing instead.

"It's been almost six years since I've seen her, Katara," her voice held an uncertainty to it. She still feared that her mother would reject her. "I've done a lot of horrible things in that time. What if she still thinks of me as just a monster?"

"She won't. Even though it's been a long time and the last time you did see each other wasn't on the best of terms, she still loves you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know," I said, getting up from my seat and placing my hands on her shoulders to stop her walking and bring her focus to me. "Azula, you were so sure yesterday that you needed to see her. You said you've never run from anything in your life. You can face this head on, and I'll be right here by your side. You can do this," I finished, wrapping her in a warm hug. We stayed like that for awhile, and I could feel Azula begin to relax slightly. It amazed me that something as simple as touch could express so much more than words could.

There was a soft knock at the door, and I could feel Azula tense up. Pulling back, I looked into her eyes and assured her. "Try to relax. Everything will be fine."

She nodded and took a deep breath, but it was clear that Azula wasn't going to make a move to answer the door. Letting go of the Princess, I walked over toward the door to open it. I had to admit, I was really curious about Ursa myself.

Slowly, I opened it to see a middle-aged woman in royal red robes, who, if she wore her hair up, would be an older looking version of Azula. I was stunned at how much Ursa resembled her daughter. She stood a few inches taller than me, and her golden eyes shown with warmth.

"Princess Ursa," I said with a slight bow. "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Katara. Please come in."

"It's nice to meet you too, Katara," she said with a warm smile. "Zuko has told me so much about you." I stepped back to allow Ursa entrance. She made her way into the room, eyes searching for Azula. I closed the door and leaned up against it, as I watched mother and daughter reunite.

Silence hung over the room, as neither of them were sure what to say. They just stood there staring at one another—Azula as if she were trying to determine whether or not her mother was really here, and Ursa overwhelmed at seeing her child again after so many years.

"Azula…" Ursa finally spoke, taking a hesitant step forward as Azula stood firm. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

I could sense relief wash over Azula at not being thought of as a monster, and the final barrier in her mind came crashing down, surrendering its hold on her spirit. Ursa could sense this as well and closed the distance between them, enveloping her daughter in a protective embrace. Azula allowed her mother to hold her as she cried, clutching onto Ursa as if her life depended on it.

"I love you, Azula. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that often enough," she murmured softly, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

Taking my cue to leave, I smiled and quietly exited the room, leaving mother and daughter alone with each other.

* * *

Ursa was staying in the guest house with me, and I looked forward to the opportunity to get to know the granddaughter of Avatar Roku.

It was late evening when she returned to the house. I had already finished dinner and was in the process of making tea.

"Mmm, that smells wonderful. What is it?" Ursa asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Jasmine. Courtesy of Iroh," I replied with a smile.

"He always did have good taste in tea."

"Would you like some?" She nodded, and I poured us each a cup.

"Do you mind chatting with me for a bit, Katara?"

"I'd love to." We carried our cups over into the small sitting room near the front of the house, sitting so we faced one another. "How was the rest of your visit?"

"Too short," she replied with a soft smile. "She fell asleep shortly after you left, but I haven't seen her look that peaceful since she was a baby." She took a sip of her tea before continuing. "I stayed for a few hours with her before waking her up to say goodbye."

"Even though it cut in on your visiting time, I'm glad to hear she slept. She's been having a hard time with that for awhile now." So much of her sleep was interrupted by dreams dealing with her mother abandoning and rejecting her, that the wave of emotion that was finally released today probably allowed her to sleep peacefully for a change.

"Yes, I know. Lazu told me about her troubles sleeping." Her expression saddened. "I shared a meal with him, and he told me what he observed at the palace over the years, especially after my banishment." Ursa set her teacup down with shaky hands as she fought back tears.

"I wasn't always there for Azula, and I should have been. She was always so stubborn, and I thought the best way to get through to her was by being fierce. I took the tough love approach with her. That was obviously a mistake, and I regret it. I didn't realize what Ozai had been doing to her. I thought he was unfairly singling out Zuko with those intense trainings and horrible punishments," she admitted sadly.

"Unfortunately, Azula actually had it much worse than Zuko. In a way, he was lucky to be banished. At least he had Iroh with him. There was no one to guide Azula. No one to protect her. Although, it's hard to get that when the most powerful person in the world is the one you need protection from," I explained with barely controlled anger. If I ever got my hands on Ozai for what he did to Azula…

"No, I should have been the one to protect her. This may make me sound like a bad parent—and I suppose in a way I was—but Zuko came first, only because it seemed like he needed me more. Azula was stronger and more independent, but she wasn't always like that. She started to change when she began training with her father. I was so caught up in trying to make things work in my relationship with Ozai and looking out for Zuko that I neglected to see what was going on with Azula. I knew that her behavior was unusual, but instead of trying to figure out what was wrong, I just scolded her. Of course, I had no idea the effect that would have on her… or that Ozai was capable of that level of abuse toward anyone, let alone his own daughter," she finished, her voice breaking as she finally allowed her own tears to fall.

Based on what Zuko had told me about Ursa, I had expected her to feel something like this, but I was a little shocked to hear her admit it all to me. I supposed she had her own personal demons just like anyone else, and it helped to let it out.

"Princess Ursa… so you weren't there in the way Azula needed you to be when she was growing up. But you have the rest of your life to be the mother she needs moving forward. You have no idea what just your coming here has done for her already. She was so afraid that you would reject her and see her only as a monster. All she needs is for you to love and support her."

"You're right, Katara." Her tears finally subsided, as she offered me a small smile. "Thank you for coming here and helping to heal Azula's spirit."

I smiled. "There's nothing I'd rather be doing."


	13. Chapter 12: Breathe

**Chapter 12: Breathe**

It was early evening and I was alone in the guest house preparing dinner. Ursa was sharing a meal with Azula, so I had the place all to myself. I smiled, thinking back on the past week. Ursa made sure to spend as much time as possible with Azula. Being with her mother had made a world of difference, and the doctors were considering releasing her from the hospital soon. I also had a say in the decision, and my willingness to continue to help Azula upon her release helped push the doctors in the direction of letting her out. Word had been sent earlier today to Zuko about our recommendation.

There was a knock on the front door and I made my way out of the kitchen to answer. Outside stood Ten Xin, the man in charge of the messenger hawks that come and go from the island.

"Message for you, Katara. Sent personally from Fire Lord Zuko," he said with a gruff voice, handing me a scroll that was sealed with the Fire Lord's emblem. Thanking him, I closed the door and unrolled the scroll.

_Katara,_

_I sent a letter to the hospital, but I wanted to send a note to you personally. I want to thank you for offering to help Azula, and it pleases me that you were able to actually get through to her and use your waterbending to mend her spirit._

_Lazu has been sending me weekly updates of her progress, and I am relieved to know that things went well between my mother and sister. I also know that you have gotten closer to Azula, and actually now consider her a friend. She needs friends more than ever._

_I am seriously considering the recommendation I received to have Azula released from the hospital. But what happens to her next is not entirely up to me. As you probably know, a war crime tribunal consisting of the leaders of each nation has been put together. They will have a say in whether or not she is to be tried for any crimes. Aang, surprisingly, is advocating for her. He told me privately that Azula's destiny is yet to be discovered, but that she is meant for great things. He wouldn't say anymore than that, but I trust him. Plus I have shown the tribunal her records from the hospital. Hopefully, it will help._

_I am going to come to Hing Wa Island as soon as I am able. There are negotiations almost daily, and Aang and I have been swamped. He says hello, by the way, and will try to come with me if time allows._

_I just want to see my little sister again, healthy and sane._

_Thank you again for everything you have done for me and my family. I will see you soon._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

His letter left me with mixed feelings. On one hand, I was happy that Zuko and possibly Aang would be coming. I missed them terribly, as I did my other friends and family. I looked forward to seeing them again.

But some of what Zuko wrote upset me. Once Azula left the hospital, she could be sent to prison. While I doubted Zuko would choose to incarcerate his sister, especially considering that she was changing, the decision was obviously not entirely up to him.

The idea of her being in such conditions broke my heart. She had come so far to regain some inner balance. She didn't need to be watched around the clock anymore, so staying in the hospital was no longer necessary, but her mind still needed time to heal. Being imprisoned could send her right back to where she started. I shuddered at the thought.

Then there was my promise. Always, I had told her. It carried over from my last life. And I've never been one to turn my back on people who need me. Princess Azula, despite her perfect and calculating demeanor of the past, wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was.

She needed me. Yes, me—a peasant from the Water Tribe. And, if I was being totally honest with myself, I needed her. But why and in what way?

I knew what Azula and I were to each other in our last life, but what were we to each other in this life? Over the last two months, I had, amazingly enough, come to consider her a friend, but I certainly never experienced anything quite like what I felt around Azula as I did with my other friends.

There was no doubt about it—our opposite energies of water and fire didn't just help her find balance, but they helped me strengthen my own balance. Despite the emotional rollercoaster she had been on, being around her had challenged me to dig deep within myself and find parts of me that I never knew were there. There was something so subtle, yet powerful that drew us to one another, and it was comforting to me.

I sighed as I walked back into the kitchen, not paying much attention to the vegetables that needed to be chopped, opting to sit at the table to think instead.

There was no denying that Azula was the most complex person I had ever met. In some strange way, I had admired her back in the days when she was hunting Aang. It was her intellect—her ability to be ten steps ahead of everyone—and her flawless beauty and impeccable appearance. Her presence commanded attention, and not just because of her firebending prowess or even her ability to turn you on your head with her words alone. Something about those steely amber eyes, which I had seen soften considerably since the Agni Kai. But they now held a glint that shined with the keen intelligence that had come back to her as she found balance. She was more captivating than ever now.

What was I saying? This was Azula I was talking about. She was a _she_ and so was I. While it wasn't totally unheard of, I had never considered another girl before her to be attractive. But what I felt around her now was completely different than when I had been with Jet and Haru. I didn't know how to explain it.

It must have something to do with the thread that tied us together over lifetimes. I felt like the lines of friendship kind of blurred for me because of that. But did I even want to have the same kind of relationship with her that Shoji and Lee had? Did she? Was she even emotionally capable of having that kind of relationship with _anyone_, especially after the way Ozai had punished her? As it stood now, no, she definitely wasn't.

And I remembered what Zuko had said in his letter to me. He was right, Azula needed friends more than ever. So that's what I would be for her right now.

* * *

"I have some good news. Your brother is coming to visit soon and…"

"I don't want to see him," Azula cut me off, her eyes narrowing. I paused for a moment, thinking of what to say.

"Azula, why do you still hold a grudge against Zuko?" I finally asked.

"He let me fall," she said bitterly.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"At the Western Air Temple. When we were fighting, I slipped from the war balloon and he let me fall down into the canyon."

I was shocked. She still had such a distorted view of her relationship with her brother. "Azula… you came to the temple trying to kill Zuko," I said, bristling at the memory. That was the first time I had seen her so out of control.

"I had just undergone the most horrendous punishment ever bestowed on me by my father. I… It was all Zuko's fault! He deserved to die! He betrayed the Fire Nation!" she yelled. I had gotten used to these kinds of emotional outbursts. But there was that word: betrayal. It wasn't the first time she'd spoken about it.

"Was the problem that he betrayed the Fire Nation? Or that he betrayed you?" I challenged her.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there steaming. I suspected what the real problem was.

"Azula," I tried again, softening my voice, "you can't keep holding what your father did to you against Zuko. Despite everything that's happened between you two, your brother cares for you an awful lot and only wants what's best for you."

"Best for me or for him?" she asked coolly. It drove me crazy when she would get like this. I found it very hard to argue with her since she usually had a legitimate point with her questions or statements, but I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to deflect from my initial line of thought so that she wouldn't have to directly think too much about what Ozai did to her. I knew it hurt still, but it wasn't right that she kept taking it out on Zuko.

"For you. I'm surprised you even would ask a question like that," I said, deciding to be a little tougher with her and not let her continue to evade the real issue. "You know he could have sent you to rot in some prison cell without another thought, especially in light of how many times you tried to kill him. But he had you sent here instead. Someplace where you could actually heal."

She wouldn't look at me, but I could see her jaw clenching as her hands balled into fists. The tension in her body was almost palpable. She knew I was right. Some unnamed emotion was running dangerously close to the surface and I could feel her struggling to keep it under control. I waited for the inevitable explosion, just like when she was reconciling her conflicting feelings for Ursa a few weeks back. Other than the night she burned me, she hadn't firebended once around me. These explosions were purely emotional and often filled with intense rage.

To my surprise, it didn't come. Instead, her breathing became very erratic—like she was hyperventilating—as her body broke out in a cold sweat. Worried, I jumped up from my chair and up onto her bed, pulling her into my arms. She began to tremble and clutched her chest. I realized with some trepidation that she was having a panic attack, but I didn't know why it came on so suddenly. All I knew was that now was not the time for bending.

"Azula, breathe," I said, trying to stay as calm as I could, but I was admittedly nervous inside. I hadn't seen her quite like this before. Moving so that she was now facing me, I placed my hands firmly on her upper arms, trying to still her trembling somewhat. "Breathe slowly through your nose," I tried again, breathing in the way I was instructing her to, hoping that she would sync to my breath. She tried unsuccessfully. I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Azula, look at me. You're having a panic attack. It's okay. I know it hurts, but you can get through this. Just focus on your breathing. Focus on the present. Breathe with me."

After about fifteen minutes of off again, on again deep breathing together, she finally calmed down. Worried that something I had said had triggered the attack, I decided not to say anything more. Instead, I took her in my arms again in an attempt to soothe her.

Somehow I ended up lying on my back with Azula resting over my right side, my arms still wrapped around her protectively. My hands rubbed gentle circles on her back, eventually lulling the princess to sleep.

I sighed, wondering if I should send Zuko a message to delay his visit. I glanced out the window and saw the waxing moon rising in the sky. It was late. Azula had spent most of the day with Ursa, so I didn't see her until sundown.

Looking down at the sleeping princess, I unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn as I felt my eyelids getting heavy. I would just close my eyes for a little bit, I told myself, then decide if I should stall Zuko.

My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of how perfectly Azula's body seemed to fit against mine.


	14. Chapter 13: The Princess & the Fire Lord

**Chapter 13: The Princess and the Fire Lord**

The sound of raindrops hitting against a window pane woke me from my slumber. Cracking my eyes open, I remembered that I hadn't fallen asleep in my room. The sky was still dark but beginning to lighten. It was almost dawn. I felt a chill go up my body as I realized that I was alone in bed.

Sitting up, I looked for Azula. She was seated in the chair I usually occupied, her golden eyes regarding me as a small smile played at her lips.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, unable to keep the smile off my own face. She shrugged and said nothing, instead getting up from her chair to sit on the floor.

"Meditate with me," she finally said. Stretching as I rose from the bed, I sat cross-legged beside her. I spent several minutes focusing on my breath before going into my main meditation. After about a half hour, I brought myself back to the room.

Azula came out of her meditation at the same time. I noticed that her body temperature had increased slightly. I could feel the warmth radiating from her.

"That was the best meditation session I've had in months," I told her quietly. My meditations were usually more powerful when I was doing them with other people. Although, that probably had something to do with the kind of people I would meditate with—all high-level benders or warriors.

"Same here," she said, her voice also at a low volume. "Actually, that was the first time I was able to meditate for more than a few minutes since the day after the Boiling Rock incident," she admitted before extending her right arm in front of her body, and deepening her breath. Pooling her energy to her hand, Azula created a small flame in her palm—a red flame. I could tell she was focusing, maybe trying to make the flame bigger or maybe even make it burn blue.

Bringing my gaze from the flame to her face, I could see her expression change ever so slightly to a scowl before she extinguished the flame, clearly frustrated.

"What's wrong?"

"My bending. I focused all my breath and energy, and that measly red flame was all I could produce? I know I'm not _that_ weak. It doesn't make any sense," she said, shaking her head.

"Hmm…" I wanted to tell her what happened to Zuko, but was hesitant after what happened last night. I decided to try anyway, since I doubted her panic attack really had to do with Zuko and had more to do with Ozai. "You know, a similar thing happened to Zuko."

"Oh?" she asked, her curiosity somewhat tempered by her resentment of Zuko.

"You'll have to ask him about it. All I know is that when he first tried to teach Aang firebending, his forms would only produce weak flames. But I wasn't with him when he learned the true art of firebending."

Her eyes narrowed at me for a moment before she gazed down at her lap. She knew what I was doing—trying to create a bridge between her and her brother that she would be willing to walk across. "I always did wonder how his skills seemed to greatly improve so suddenly after his defection."

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation as Zee entered, her expression quickly turning to one of surprise when she saw me sitting on the floor with Azula.

"Katara, what are you doing here so early?"

"I, uh, never left last night," I explained, blushing slightly, which earned me one of Azula's smirks. She really got a kick out it when I did that.

"I see," she said, her voice getting a little sterner. "You know, it's against hospital policy to stay overnight in a patient's room. That's why we have the guest house."

If looks could kill, Zee would have been dead on the spot after the look Azula gave her. Zee unconsciously took a step back.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to defuse the situation. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I stayed to comfort Azula after a panic attack."

Zee's expression to turned to one of concern as she took a seat on the floor, facing the two of us. "What happened?"

I waited for Azula to speak, but she lightly nudged me with her elbow, indicating that she wanted me to explain what happened to Zee.

"It seemed to come on suddenly. She started hyperventilating, sweating, trembling…"

"It felt like I was dying," Azula added, quietly.

"I assure you, you weren't dying. All of this sounds like symptoms of a panic attack. They are usually sudden periods of intense anxiety or fear. The onset is typically abrupt, and may have no obvious triggers, which is why it may have seemed as if it came on suddenly, Katara. It's actually a response commonly referred to as fight or flight that occurs out of context. This response floods the body with adrenaline that aids in defending itself from harm. It can be a terrifying experience for some people—it feels like they are having a heart attack or dying," she explained, obviously knowing Azula's need to know as much as possible about a given situation. "Princess Azula, you may have been thinking of a time when your fight or flight response should have kicked in, but maybe didn't. That could have been what triggered it."

"We were talking about my brother, Zuzu. I never felt threatened by him, so I don't see how thinking of him would have would have invoked a 'fight or flight' response," she said, almost sounding bored.

"Zuzu?" Zee asked, shocked that someone would refer to the Fire Lord as such.

"It's Azula's nickname for Zuko," I explained as Azula smiled smugly beside me.

"I see. Well, unless there's anything else, it's time for your bath, Princess Azula."

She nodded, as all three of us got to our feet. Turning to me, she asked, "Will I see you later?"

"Yes, I'll be back later this afternoon."

* * *

"Good morning, Katara," Ursa greeted me as I walked into the sitting room with my tea.

"Good morning," I replied with a tired smile.

"Where were you last night and this morning?" she asked, concerned.

"I ended up falling asleep while I was with Azula last night," I said sheepishly. "Then we spent the morning meditating before I had to leave. I did a little waterbending at the beach before I came back here."

"You care for her a great deal, don't you?"

"I do. I was hoping you could help Azula with something."

"Anything, Katara. You know that," she said with a soft smile.

"Zuko is coming here soon, and I told Azula about it yesterday. She didn't react too well. She resents him. I know that part of her resentment stems from jealousy, most of which comes from her perception that you protected and supported Zuko growing up and not her. But that's gotten a lot better since you came here. Still, she feels like Iroh and even her own friends chose Zuko over her." I could tell Ursa felt responsible for this, as a guilty expression crossed her face. "Can you help her to try and reconcile with Zuko?"

"I'll do my best. I would love to see my two children get along like they did when they were younger."

"Thank you."

"It's what I should be doing as a mother. I should be thanking you."

* * *

I decided that I wouldn't send a message delaying Zuko and let him come to Hing Wa Island as planned. I didn't know exactly when that would be because of all the meetings he had, but it would be soon. Azula had to face her brother sooner or later. It was going to have to be sooner, so I thought to at least try to get her to look at the resentment she held toward her brother a little more honestly.

After our regular waterbending session, I sat back, getting a little lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Katara?"

"Ba Sing Se," I replied simply.

"What about it?"

"About how you asked Zuko to join you after you imprisoned us both. Why the change in plans?"

"Well, at first I did exactly as my father told me to do, and I went to capture my brother and uncle as commanded. Several times throughout the Earth Kingdom I was close, but Uncle kept getting in the way. As much as I hate to admit it, his skill as a firebender is superior to mine, and he could always anticipate me so well. Obviously, I needed to go about it differently.

"When I was in Ba Sing Se, you actually afforded me with an opportunity that went beyond simply luring the Avatar to me. You told me exactly where I could find my brother and uncle, and I quickly figured out a much better way to accomplish my mission. Even though I wanted to be Fire Lord, if Zuko returned home in my father's good graces—while I, of course, continued to stay in them—then my father's attention wouldn't be on me so much…" she admitted, before she stopped speaking. Her brow furrowed as she sat in introspection.

No more words were coming. Some days were like this. The silence didn't bother me and Azula was often too caught up in her thoughts to notice the quiet. I would just stay nearby, waiting for her to come around again. Often when she did, she would ask me to tell her something about myself. She especially liked to hear about the art of waterbending, and would occasionally interrupt with observations of how the approach to certain firebending techniques was the same.

The commonality and differences between our elements and bending styles were symbolic of the commonality and differences between Azula and me. It was something we both enjoyed, and offered a nice break from the intensity that often came with healing.

But today, Azula wasn't looking for a break I realized, as I heard her sigh. "I shouldn't have tried to kill Zuko," she finally said. "In all the times I fought him, I never wanted to kill him until after the Day of Black Sun. Instead of being praised for foiling the attempts of the invasion force and keeping the Avatar from reaching my father, I was punished. All because of Zuko."

* * *

Two days later, Zuko arrived at Hing Wa Island. I was on the beach having just finished my waterbending when I saw the small airship come in. With some disappointment, I realized that probably meant Aang wasn't with him. Otherwise they would have come on Appa.

"It's good to see you, Katara," Zuko said as he pulled me into a warm hug.

"It's good to see you too, Zuko," I replied as we parted. "How is everything?"

"Busy. It was impossible for both Aang and I to be away at the same time. He's sorry he couldn't come. Can we meet up with my mother and then all go over together to see Azula?" he asked.

"Your mother is with Azula right now." He smiled at that and we began to walk toward the hospital. He dismissed his guards, preferring to go alone with me. "Before we go in to see her, there's something you need to know. Azula still harbors some resentment toward you. I don't know how she'll react to seeing you again. Your mother and I are both trying to get her to see that you don't deserve her resentment, and she is starting to come around a bit. But there are still some things she hasn't resolved."

"I don't understand," he sighed. "Why does she resent me? Because I'm Fire Lord and she's not?" I shook my head.

"I've come to realize that part of it has to do with jealousy."

"Jealousy? Azula is jealous of me? And not because I'm Fire Lord?"

"She was jealous of all the attention you received from your mother growing up, and how everyone except for your father seemed to favor you."

Zuko looked genuinely surprised.

"But that's only part of it, and to be honest, her jealousy of you has diminished greatly now that your mother has reunited with Azula. Now her resentment really has to do with just one thing… Do you remember when we were together in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se, before Iroh and Aang found us?"

"Yes, of course."

"What happened after I left with Aang? What did Azula say to you to make you decide to fight on her side?"

"She told me she needed me in order to defeat the Avatar, but it was just another one of her lies."

"I think there was always a thread of truth woven into her lies, Zuko."

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"She did need you, but not for the reason you think. She would have defeated Aang and I in the catacombs, even if you and Iroh had decided to join us that day. With the Dai Li on her side, eventually we still would have lost.

"Yes, she was preying on your desire to have your father restore your honor. To be loved by him. But why would she do that when she could have just as easily captured you and Iroh as prisoners?"

"I… I don't know. I never really thought about it. After the battle, I was so preoccupied with not having Aang to bring back to my father and having betrayed my uncle. Then once I returned home and discovered that Azula had told my father that I had been the one to kill Aang, I thought only of her ulterior motive for giving me the credit."

"Do you know what happened to Azula after your banishment?" I asked, suspecting that he did not.

"No," he admitted, his eyes growing a little wider with apprehension. "Shortly after I returned home with Azula, Mai asked me if my father ever used a fire whip on me. She was worried until I told her no. I didn't think anything of it at the time… but later on I suspected it had something to do with Azula, and that's part of why I asked Lazu to come here," he explained. "Katara, what happened to my sister?"

"I don't know everything that went on, but I have a good idea. She hasn't talked about it outright very much, and when she does, she sounds emotionally detached. The only times she seems to show any kind of emotion is when the conversation would shift to you, and before that, your mother. There was an enormous amount of pressure on her once you were banished. The fire whips aren't even the worst of it," I paused, taking a deep breath. I hated having to talk about this, but he needed to know—needed to understand. "He raped her, Zuko."

"He really is the worst father in the history of fathers," he spat out, disgusted.

"I couldn't agree more," I said sadly. "But I think Azula unconsciously blames you for the abuse your father inflicted upon her."

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Things were always worse for her when you weren't around. There was more pressure on her to be the perfect princess. And with every moment of imperfection came punishment. It was after your banishment that he turned to harsher forms of physical abuse coupled with sexual abuse. You said you wondered why she gave you credit for defeating Aang. She believed that if Aang were still alive, the punishment she would receive would be far worse than any you would. Obviously, when you returned home with her from Ba Sing Se, things were better for Azula. But after your defection on the Day of Black Sun, the mistreatment started up again and was worse than ever.

"In light of your defection, your father blamed Azula for not only lying to him, but for misjudging you and allowing you to return home as a war hero. Azula saw this as an act of betrayal on your part—not just of the Fire Nation, but of her personally. I know that before this, anytime you two would fight, she never came after you with the intent to kill. But that all changed when she found out you were at the Boiling Rock. She blamed you for the way she was forced to suffer at the hands of your father and wanted to do anything to get back into his good graces." I could see that I hit a nerve with him. He knew what that was like.

"I know it sounds crazy. But try to think about it from her point of view. Your father was the most powerful person in the world. She couldn't go against him. You know that better than anybody."

"I understand," he said with a sigh. "I understand all too well, actually. For so long I had tried to restore my honor, to gain his love. I remember how angry I was and for how long. It's funny. Azula actually is the one that forced me to face my anger… to see who it was that I was so angry with. And I found that it was me."

"Maybe it's time you return the favor, Zuko. Azula still needs you, whether she realizes it or not."

* * *

Knocking on the door before entering, I made my way into Azula's room first with Zuko coming in behind me. Ursa was sitting on the other side of the room with Azula, both of them now looking toward the door. I watched the expression on Azula's face change from happiness at seeing me to apprehension when she realized who I was with.

"Hello, brother."

"Hello, Azula."

They stared at each other for several moments, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a knife. I discreetly moved away from Zuko and sat along the middle of the side wall away from everyone.

"And to what do I owe the honor of the Fire Lord's presence?" she asked. I could tell Ursa was trying not to say anything and let brother and sister settle it themselves, but she gave Azula a light squeeze on her shoulder as if to remind her of something.

"I wanted to see my sister," Zuko said softly. This was clearly not the response Azula expected. "I'd like to visit with you alone if that's okay."

She shook her head. "Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of mother and Katara," she said.

Nodding, Zuko took a seat before continuing. "I'm sorry I wasn't as perfect as Father wanted me to be. I'm sorry I had to leave the Fire Nation, whether by banishment or by choice. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt by my mistakes or my decisions. But sometimes, you just can't fight destiny, no matter how much things seem to get in the way of it."

There was a spark of understanding in Azula's eyes then as she gazed at Zuko. Something unspoken passed between them. "You really mean that, don't you?" she asked, her apprehension fading away.

He nodded. "I'm sorry that you were hurt," he finished as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. It wasn't your fault. It was mine," she said before breaking down in tears of her own, as Ursa wrapped her in her arms.


	15. Chapter 14: Freedom

**Chapter 14: Freedom**

"Azula, it isn't your fault," I said softly, as I made my way over to her other side, gently placing my hand on her leg to comfort her. She began to get her tears under control.

"Yes it is. If I had just worked harder, I would have been perfect like I was supposed to be. Then I never would have been punished. Then none of this would have happened," she said, lifting her head from Ursa's shoulder to look at me.

"Nobody's perfect, not even the Avatar. You don't have to be. We love you because of your imperfections, not in spite of them," I said, taking her hand in mine and giving it a light squeeze.

"Katara's right. We all love you," Ursa said taking her other hand.

Zuko, clearly feeling a bit left out, moved his seat closer to us. Azula brought her eyes to meet his. "Never doubt that, Azula," he said with conviction.

I could tell having so many people show her this kind of outpouring of emotion was foreign to Azula, so her silence wasn't unexpected. She was overwhelmed to say the least.

After several moments of everyone just enjoying being together—the initial tension completely forgotten—Zuko excused himself from the room, but said he would return in a minute. He shared a knowing smile with Ursa before exiting. True to his word, he came back—only this time with Lazu, Zee, and Chan in tow. I noticed that Chan was holding a package wrapped in red cloth.

"Azula, the doctors have deemed you healthy and sound enough in mind and body to be released from the hospital… on one condition," Zuko said with a crooked grin. "You continue to work with Katara. I know you still have some way to go, but there is no reason for you to continue to stay confined here."

Azula just sat there stunned. Her potential release from the hospital was not something any of us had discussed with her, in case for some reason Zuko decided not to grant our request.

"Also, the war crime tribunal has decided that you are not be charged with any crimes." I released a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding as relief washed over me.

"I'm not being charged?" Azula asked, finally finding her voice. "How is that possible?"

"Well, the Avatar and I put in a good word for you, but the tribunal would have come to that decision without us. For as cold and ruthless as you came across most of the time, you never killed anyone. You always took prisoners and none of them underwent any cruel or unusual punishment. Well, besides you messing with their minds a bit," he said with a wry smile. "You are a free woman."

With that declaration, Chan handed the package he was holding to Zuko and the Fire Lord stepped forward, presenting it to Azula. Taking the contents from him, Azula slowly pulled back the cloth to reveal her royal robes. All three of us stood then—Ursa, Azula, and I—as Ursa and I assisted the princess with donning her attire.

"Oh, and one other thing," Zuko said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He opened it, revealing the headpiece of the crown princess. "What's a princess without her crown?" he asked before placing the headpiece over her topknot, pinning it into place.

Azula looked stunning and positively regal. To me, receiving her robes and crown was symbolic of the royal family coming full circle. It was symbolic of her finally finding her way after fourteen years of having her spirit repeatedly crushed. At last, she was truly worthy of the title of Fire Nation Princess—to fulfill her destiny as Avatar Roku's great-granddaughter.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Azula and I walked down to the beach. It had been over two months since she had been outside, and she wanted to sleep under the stars tonight. It was just the two of us, since Zuko had to return to the capital and Ursa decided she would rather sleep at the guest house. It was a cool night, so I couldn't blame her for wanting to stay indoors.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying with me?" Azula asked. She didn't just mean tonight. She meant after we left Hing Wa Island.

"Of course I don't mind. I promised, didn't I?"

"You did," she said with a small smile.

"Have you given any more thought about Zuko's offer to return to the palace?"

"I'm not ready to go back there… too many bad memories of my father. And my family's home on Ember Island is out of the question for the same reason," she paused for a moment. "Where would you like to go?"

"I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it since I assumed I would be going wherever you were," I replied as we arrived at the beach. Azula's eyes shined as she took in the sun descending over the ocean's horizon.

"I never appreciated things like sunsets before," she admitted before rolling out her blanket and taking a seat, continuing to gaze out over the water. She had changed out of her robes and was now wearing more casual Fire Nation garb.

I remained standing as the wind began to pick up a bit, hitting against my face. In my mind's eye I flashed back to my past life—to the last night Shoji had spent alone with Lee. A warm hand grabbing mine brought me back to the present.

"Sit with me," Azula commanded, pulling me down to her blanket. She didn't let go of my hand once I was by her side, and I enjoyed the warmth from her touch. Nothing more was said between us until the sun finally disappeared completely.

Azula turned her head up to look at the dark sky now pinpointed with stars. "Ty Lee always liked to look at the stars at night. She said they were… pretty," she said, her expression turning to one of mock distaste, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I thought it was a waste of time, but she would constantly try to get me to sit and watch them with her," she explained, bringing her head back down. "I wasn't a good friend to her, but she was to me, even when she disarmed me at the Boiling Rock. She stopped me from making one of the biggest mistakes of my life. But I still ended up making a huge mistake by imprisoning my only friends in the world. I wish there was some way I could do it over," she said with a sigh.

"Even though you can't do it over, you can try to make it right."

"How?"

"Be a good friend to her now."

Azula scoffed. "If she'd even have me as a friend."

"Azula, I know she still cares for you. I spoke to her after she was released from prison, remember?"

"Yeah…" she said looking at her lap, not entirely believing that Ty Lee still cared about her. We sat in silence before an idea came to me, and I squeezed Azula's hand lightly to bring her attention back to me.

"I know where we should go." Azula raised a questioning eyebrow at me, and I couldn't hold back my grin. I loved when she gave people that look. "Kyoshi Island."

Her expression immediately turned to one of shock. "You can't be serious. They'll never let me set foot on that island. Not after I imprisoned their warriors and used their armor to infiltrate the Earth Kingdom capital."

"They've accepted Ty Lee as a Kyoshi Warrior, and she fought against them alongside you and also used their armor to sneak into Ba Sing Se," I reasoned.

"Katara, it's not the same. Ty Lee was following my orders. I'm sure they realized that fact."

I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore of her stubbornness. "You'll be with me, and I think I can get Suki to agree. It might be a little awkward at first, but eventually they will see that you're on a different path now. Besides, you asked me where I wanted to go before. My brother is on Kyoshi Island, and I haven't seen him since right after the end of the war. And it will be good for you to see Ty Lee again."

"I hate it when you're right," she said with a mock scowl and I playfully slapped her arm. "Kyoshi Island it is then."

"Good, now help me build a fire," I said, getting up to stand and pulling Azula to her feet.

She set up a small circle of stones while I gathered some firewood in the woods nearby. I was able to find some tinder pretty quickly and placed it in the makeshift fire pit Azula had carved out on the beach. It had been awhile since I'd done this, but it came back to me pretty easily. Making camp was practically second nature after my journey with the gang over the past year.

"Okay, Azula, time for you to make some fire," I said with a smile as I stepped back. I half expected her to shoot it with a fireball, but her fire seemed to have more of a concussive effect than other benders, so all that would accomplish would be blasting away the wood I had propped up. Instead she got close to the pit and created a flame in her palm. It was still red, but not quite as small as it was earlier in the week after our meditation together.

Kneeling down, she placed her palm underneath the wood until it caught fire. I saw a flash of frustration cross her face, but it was gone almost as soon as it appeared. She sat back on her blanket, staring into the flames. She looked a little weary. With some concern, I knelt down beside her, my back to the fire.

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm just tired."

"Besides being tired?" I prodded. She just shook her and continued to watch the fiery dance in front of her. I suspected it had something to do with her bending, but I let it drop. She'd tell me when she was ready.

I lay back on my blanket, which was laid out right next to Azula's. I gazed up at the moon and thought of Yue, remembering our meeting on this very beach. Silently, I thanked her for her blessings that had helped me to find forgiveness and to learn to trust the firebender now sitting less than a foot away from me. Things definitely had changed in a way that would have been totally unexpected a mere three months ago, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"My brother was right, you know," Azula said, pulling me from my thoughts. "Sometimes you can't fight destiny, no matter what seems to get in the way of it. For so long, I thought mine was to rule the world as Fire Lord, but I realize now that was just a false notion I held onto to get me through the hell that was my life," she paused before turning to look down at me. "I just wish I knew exactly what my true destiny is. I saw something in Zuko's eyes today that made me realize that he and I are meant to something more for this world, but I don't know what. My path is similar to his, yet so different. The only thing I'm sure of is that somehow you're a part of it."

I couldn't help but smile at that, and she returned it with one of her own. Her body shifted closer to mine—her back now facing the fire—as I leaned up to rest on my elbows to meet her gaze. She reached out to cup my cheek, and I unconsciously leaned into her touch. In a mixture of moonlight and firelight, I could see the subtle shift of emotion play out in amber irises.

Ever so slowly, she lowered her head—her eyes never leaving mine. Just as her lips were scant inches from mine, her eyes silently questioned me. I nodded almost imperceptibly giving her permission to continue, as my pulse quickened ever so slightly with anticipation. Closing our eyes, she placed a light kiss on my lips, and I couldn't help but notice how soft they were. Her hand moved from my face and buried itself into my hair, as she pushed me back down onto the blanket and deepened the kiss. I could tell she needed to feel in control of what was happening, so I let her.

Somehow, she ended up on top of me, both of her hands now lightly pinning my arms over my head. Her kisses sent a surge of warmth all the way down to my core, like some part of my spirit was waking up inside me after lying dormant for too long. I knew Azula could feel it too, and I felt complete for the first time in my life.

After exchanging several more kisses, Azula finally pulled away, straddling me with a content smile playing at her lips. The fire behind her illuminated her body, and I couldn't deny how beautiful she looked right now.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" I told her, taking her hands in mine. I could have sworn I saw a faint blush creep up her neck as she shook her head.

"So are you. I'm glad we finally found each other. I think in this lifetime, there's still time to get it right," her words echoing those of Lee.

"Plenty of time," I agreed with a smile.

Azula then reached over to grab her blanket, before moving to nestle along my right side. I wrapped her in my arms and covered us both with her blanket. I felt her hand snake around my waist, as she brought herself closer to me. We both relished the closeness of one another as we drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Inner Fire

**Chapter 15: Inner Fire**

A light tug on my neck woke me from my slumber, as I opened my eyes to see Azula sitting beside me—her fingers gently examining the pendant on my necklace. Seeing that I was now awake, she brought her gaze up to meet mine, eyes smiling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she said apologetically.

"It's alright. I should be up anyway," I replied, smiling back before stretching out my body. Azula's eyes moved back down to my necklace where her fingers still rested.

"I don't know why I never asked you this before, but does this mean anything?" she asked, referring to the pendant.

"It was my grandmother's betrothal necklace that was passed down to my mother and then to me," I said, unconsciously bringing my hand up to my neck as I often did when thinking of my mother. My fingers lightly brushed against Azula's. "It's my last link to my mother," I finished quietly, closing my eyes. Her warm hand let go of my necklace, encircling mine, and I opened my eyes to see Azula looking at me sympathetically.

We stayed like that for several moments without saying anything. I had come to realize that Azula wasn't much of a talker when it came to expressing "softer" emotions, but those golden eyes and warm touch told me everything I needed to know. She used to hide behind a cold mask, but now there was no reason to. At least not with me.

Noticing that the sun was well over the horizon, I finally spoke again. "I normally practice bending at this time," I explained, getting up to sit. "Would you like to join me?"

Azula's eyes lit up at my offer as she nodded. "It's been too long."

I went through my forms in a shallow section of water, as Azula did the same on land. Her form was perfect, but the flames were still red and weaker than usual, and she began to tire out quickly. She ignored it and continued to push herself. Part of me couldn't help but admire her determination—her will—but this wouldn't do.

"Azula," I called her name out as I came in from the water. "I think it's time for a break."

Shaking her head at me, she kept going, and all I could do was stand by and watch. She was working herself into exhaustion—putting all of her energy into her bending with very little to show for it. Finally, she fell to her hands and knees, breathing hard and utterly spent.

I ran over to her and knelt down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. "I'm just out of practice, that's all." I think she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince me.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up," I said, helping Azula to her feet. Nothing more was said as we packed up and headed back to the guest house.

* * *

After the way Azula had punished her body in the morning, it was no surprise to me when she fell asleep shortly after brunch. I took that time to visit Ten Xin with several messages I needed to be delivered.

The first was for Sokka and Suki to let them know that Azula and I would be coming to see them soon. The second was for Zuko from both Ursa and I requesting two small airships—one for Ursa's trip back to the capital and one for the trip to Kyoshi Island.

Another was for my father, who had recently left the Fire Nation capital after negotiations between the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation were completed. He had stopped at Hing Wa Island to see me before his departure, and I knew he was planning on visiting Sokka. My message to him asked him to stick around on Kyoshi Island until we arrived. I hadn't gotten a chance to spend nearly enough time with him since the war had ended.

Lastly, I had a note for Aang, requesting he come to see me off, since going to the Fire Nation capital with Azula was out of the question at this time. I was certain he would be able to find the time.

* * *

The next morning, two small airships docked at Hing Wa Island. Ursa and Azula shared a tearful goodbye before Ursa boarded her ship and departed to the capital. She promised Azula that she would be waiting for her when she decided to return home, but that she understood her daughter's need to find her destiny elsewhere for now.

Just as Azula was ready to board the ship that her and I would be traveling on, I placed my hand on her shoulder to give her pause. "Azula, wait."

"What is it, Katara?" she asked, turning to face me.

"There's someone we need to meet with before we go. He should be here any minute."

She looked at me questioningly for a moment, before she figured out who I was talking about. "The Avatar," she stated simply, not betraying any emotion.

"You can call him Aang, you know," I confirmed with a smile.

"Sorry. It's habit," she replied with a crooked grin. "Why do we need to meet with him?" she asked, her face growing a little more serious. While she never said so, I think she feared Aang's ability to take away bending, especially considering that she almost killed him—which I knew she now regretted.

"I'd like to see him before we go. I haven't since the first week I was here. Plus, I need his help with something."

"Something?"

"You'll see," I said, evading her question and looking out at the ocean. Just then I saw Appa coming toward the shore. "Ah, here he is now."

The sky bison made his landing a few feet from us as Aang hopped down. He wrapped me in a warm hug before turning to Azula.

"Princess Azula," he said with a slight bow. I bit back a laugh at Azula's reaction—complete shock. Aang just gave her a wide grin as he rose.

"How can you bow to me like that after I nearly killed you?" Azula asked. It was obvious Aang was sincere in his words and actions and wasn't bowing out of fear or a sense of obligation.

"Because I know that you've changed for the better. But even if you hadn't, I still would have at least forgiven you for trying to kill me. It does no good to hold grudges. It doesn't change what happened."

Azula thought that over for a minute before nodding.

"I'm sorry I can't stay very long. I have a meeting in about an hour, and you know it takes about a half hour to get here on Appa," Aang told us both. Appa was still faster than any airship on the planet.

"It's okay, we need to get going soon as well. But I wanted to see you since I don't know when we'll be in these parts again," I replied. "And I think it's important that you speak to Azula before we go."

Aang did not look at all surprised to hear me say that, but Azula did. "Speak to me about what?" she asked him.

"If I had to guess, I would say it would be your firebending."

"What about it?" she asked, getting a little defensive.

"I can read your energy, Azula. You're having trouble channeling your inner fire even though you are more balanced than you were before the Agni Kai. When Zuko first joined us, he had trouble generating fire because he had lost the anger that he used to fuel his bending. What fueled yours?"

"My desire to have power over others."

"I take it you don't have that same desire anymore."

"No, I don't. I found that it never got me what I wanted," she admitted.

"The key to firebending is having a strong drive. Without that, you cannot bend effectively. Simply _wanting_ to be able to firebend isn't enough. There has to be a reason for it. All you need is to find something new to motivate you—to set alight your inner fire. Something that can never be extinguished. Aggression and hatred will always lose out to patience and love."

Azula looked at him with uncertainty, which I could completely understand. Her overwhelming experience in life had mostly been about aggression and had very little to do with love up until recently.

"Meditate on it. It will come to you," he assured her. "And when it does, your destiny will become clearer."

* * *

Our ship had a small crew onboard, which Zuko had handpicked for our journey. It would take a little over a day to get to Kyoshi Island, and they were to oversee all of mine and Azula's needs. It was a little strange for me since I was unaccustomed to a noble lifestyle, but Azula fell into her role as princess easily.

Determined to get to the root of her inability to properly channel her inner fire, Azula had taken Aang's words to heart and had spent the entire afternoon meditating in our cabin. I decided to do the same, but found that I couldn't sit as long as she could. Already it seemed like her drive—her ability to focus—was coming back to her.

When Azula came out of her meditation, I was reclining on the bed reading a scroll. She slowly got up to walk across the cabin, and then settled on the edge of the mattress. Taking the scroll from my hands, she set it on the side table before taking both of my hands and pulling me up to sit. With all the waterbending sessions we had over the last couple of months, I had gotten pretty good at feeling Azula's energy—especially when we touched. Now there was a marked change. I could tell she had come to some kind of realization.

"My father was wrong. Love isn't a weakness at all. I remembered what made me such a formidable firebender in my last life. I felt it. It was love. Specifically, my love for Shoji… for you," she said before closing the gap between us and kissing me soundly, as her arms wrapped around me. I melted at her words and her touch. My body was covered in her warmth, and I had never felt safer in my life.

Our kisses were long and drawn out, as minutes turned to hours. There was no rush, no urgency. Just the sweetness of being together like this. It felt like I was floating, and I wondered if this was what it was like to be an airbender.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Azula screamed out and immediately I was awake to find her in the throws of a nightmare.

"Wake up, Azula. You're having a bad dream," I said just loud enough to wake her as I gently shook her shoulders. Her eyes popped open, filled with anguish. "Shh… It's okay now, you're awake. It was just a bad dream."

"Katara?" she asked, reaching up to touch my face, almost like she was making sure that I was really there. I pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was the Agni Kai. I was in my body, but I couldn't control what was happening—what I did. The fight was exactly the same as it had been in real life, only this time, Zuko wasn't able to move fast enough to redirect the lightning I aimed at you… It struck you right in the heart," she finished with a whisper. I could feel her fear, and I remembered mine when I had seen that attack aimed at me. "I was so close to killing you. So out of control. If it wasn't for my brother, I would have destroyed everything worth living for." She was crying now, and I was close to it too, but for a different reason—it was the romantic in me—but now wasn't the time for that.

"But Zuko was there, and I'm here now," I assured her. "Even your bending couldn't stop destiny." I placed a soft kiss on her forehead, then on her cheeks—kissing away her tears—before reaching her lips in an attempt to soothe her. Her tears subsided and I felt her relax.

"Guess I'm catching up on ten years of not showing my 'weak' side. Thanks for putting up with me," Azula said with a small smile, as she lay back down, pulling me on top of her.

"You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be," I said with a smile of my own, giving her one last kiss before resting my head on her shoulder to settle in for sleep. As much as I wanted to stay up, we needed all the rest we could get. In the late morning, we would arrive at Kyoshi Island.


	17. Chapter 16: Journey to Kyoshi

**Chapter 16: Journey to Kyoshi**

"Be careful of the Unagi in the bay," I cautioned the pilot as our airship began its descent to land.

"What's the Unagi?" Azula asked.

Before I could answer her, a huge geyser shot up in front of us. I bent the water away before it could hit our ship.

"_That's_ the Unagi," I said, pointing down to the huge eel-like creature below us.

"Hmm… looks like it'd be fun to ride," Azula commented offhandedly. I shook my head. "What?" she asked, noticing my disapproval.

"Aang tried to do that when we first visited here. Trust me, it's not a good idea. That thing is vicious. I'd feel better if you stuck to riding the elephant koi, but _not_ in the bay."

The pilot was careful to go around the bay so as to avoid any more disruption from the Unagi. Finally, we made landing on the shore of Kyoshi Island, and Azula and I exited from the ship walking side-by-side.

Chief Oyaji and several Kyoshi Warriors—none of whom I recognized—were there to greet us upon our arrival, but it was apparent that they had their guard up. They didn't exactly have a cozy relationship with the Fire Nation royal family. Zuko had nearly burned their village to the ground, and Azula had captured their warriors and had masqueraded as them in order to take down the Earth Kingdom.

"Chief Oyaji, it's good to see you again," I said, bowing to him.

"Likewise, Katara," he replied, his eyes darting nervously over to Azula. Her reputation preceded her. I tried to put him at ease with a warm smile.

"I'd like you to meet someone. Chief Oyaji, this is Princess Azula." He didn't bow to her, and I didn't know exactly how Azula would react to what could be perceived as a slight. But I wasn't worried. Gone was the power hungry princess that insisted people grovel at her feet.

Instead she bowed her head slightly in greeting. "Thank you for having us," she said. This surprised Oyaji, and finally a small smile graced his lips as he returned the gesture. The Kyoshi Warriors standing behind him still eyed her warily.

"Where's Suki?" I asked.

"She took several of the warriors on a training mission. They should be back within the hour," one of the warriors replied. "Your father and brother are also with them. They weren't sure when exactly to expect your arrival."

"In the meantime, we'll show you to where you'll be staying. It's large enough to accommodate your crew," Oyaji added, indicating the six crew members now standing behind us.

Azula and I followed Oyaji and the warriors with our crew bringing up the rear. As we walked down the street, the village seemed to come to a standstill—everyone's gaze fixed upon the girl walking at my side. She held herself proudly, but without arrogance.

The house where we were staying was very close to where the warriors trained. I imagined they wanted to keep us nearby, just so they could keep an eye on Azula. Still, it kept us far from the prying eyes of the rest of the village.

There was a spacious, fenced-in area of land in the back of the house that was perfect for practicing. Azula was anxious to try out her firebending after the meditation she had yesterday. Perching myself on a carved out tree stump, I sat back to see what she would do.

Settling into her stance, Azula closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She began to move steadily through her forms, each successively growing more advanced. Her flames burned a brilliant mixture of orange, yellow, and red. They flowed from her without effort, and she seemed to have more energy as she continued to bend. More advanced forms brought about a change in the color of her fire. Now mixed in with the orange-reds were blue, green, and white flames.

I had never seen anything like it. It was exquisite—a perfect extension of Azula. She brought her gaze to meet mine as she completed her bending and walked over to where I sat.

She had never looked more beautiful than she did now. Her face held such joy, not only because she could firebend again, but because of the source of her bending. Nothing needed to be said. Reaching out to one another, our lips met. Her passion poured into me through her kiss.

Help her transform her inner fire from rage into passion, that's what Agni had said. Remembering those words, I smiled into Azula's kiss before returning her passion with my own.

"Katara?" a shocked voice interrupted us. I broke away from Azula to see Sokka standing at the fence's gate just a few feet away, his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Sokka, or you'll catch flying insects," I teased, getting up to greet him, while holding onto Azula's hand and dragging her with me. He shook his head, coming out of his stupor.

"Sorry, this just wasn't what I was expecting to see," he explained, his voice holding a tone of disapproval as he glanced down at our clasped hands.

"You have a problem with me kissing another girl?" I asked trying to keep my cool. It made it easier with Azula there. She helped to balance me.

"The fact that you were kissing a girl is a little weird, but only because I didn't think you liked girls. But I don't have a problem with that. I have a problem with who the girl is." I think that upset me more than it upset Azula, but before I could say something I would probably end up regretting, she spoke up.

"Well, you better get used to it, because I'm not going anywhere," she told Sokka matter-of-fact. His eyes narrowed at her, and he stalked away before either of us could say anything more.

Despite my letters to Sokka over the months, I realized it would take some seeing to believe that Azula really had changed. That's just how he was. Usually his instincts about people were right, but not always. I knew that he'd come around eventually, especially now that I knew he didn't have a problem with my being with another girl. Once he saw Azula for who she was, things would be fine. I hoped.

"Are you okay, Katara?" she asked me with some concern.

"I'm fine. I just would have liked a 'hello' and 'how are you' from him first," I said, rolling my eyes. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," she said with a shrug. "I can understand why he doesn't trust me."

"He'll see what I see eventually, don't worry."

"I'm not. The only thing I'm worried about is Ty Lee's reaction to seeing me again."

"She's probably back from the training mission. Want to go over and see her?"

"In a little bit. I believe you and I were in the middle of something important before we were rudely interrupted," she said with a smile, leaning in to kiss me.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted us yet again. I turned to see Suki, who had an amused look on her face.

"Hello, Katara."

"Hi, Suki," I squeaked out. I don't know why, but being caught by Suki caused me to blush.

"Azula," she said with a more serious tone.

"Suki," Azula replied in similar fashion.

The two former enemies stared each other down for several moments to see who would break first. Azula finally relented. She had to learn swallow her pride and seek forgiveness from those who might not be willing to give it. After all, not everyone was like Zuko and Aang.

"I'm sorry for imprisoning you and disgracing the image of the Kyoshi Warriors," she said in a sincere but even tone.

"Is the Fire Nation Princess actually apologizing to me? Katara had told me you had changed, but I had a hard time believing it," Suki replied, shaking her head. "Well, if I've learned anything from the Avatar, it's best to forgive. So, Azula, I forgive you. But if you even think about pulling something like that again, may the Spirit of Kyoshi help you."

Azula never flinched, taking Suki's thinly veiled threat in stride. "Fair enough."

"Katara, your dad is staying in the house across the street with Sokka. He's cleaning up at the moment, but you might want to try to grab him before your brother does," she said knowingly. "Azula, you can come with me to our dojo. Ty Lee is expecting you."

Azula and I shared a meaningful look before exchanging a quick kiss. "Good luck," I murmured before running off to find my dad.

* * *

"Dad!" I called out, bursting into his house. He was sitting at a small table with a tray of sushi in front of him. A broad smile graced his features as he turned to see me.

"Katara, it's so good to see you," he said, standing up and wrapping me in a warm hug. "I was just about to have some lunch. Would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to," I said with a smile, settling down in the seat across from his.

"Sokka might be joining us as well. I know he's looking forward to seeing you. I'm not sure where he ran off to after the morning's training mission."

"Um, Dad… I already saw Sokka. Briefly. He got into a bit of a confrontation with me and Azula."

"A confrontation about what?" he asked, brow furrowing.

"About how close I've gotten to Azula…" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Katara. You know how your brother's always been protective of you. I've seen her firebending firsthand, and if I didn't have complete faith in your bending ability—especially your healing—I might be a little worried too."

This was harder than I thought. I didn't want my dad finding out about just how close Azula and I were from anyone other than me. She was important to me—probably the most important thing in my life—and I wanted to share my happiness with my family.

"It wasn't just me and my bending. Azula had to dig deep within herself to begin to heal and get on a new path… a path that she and I are on together," I said, trying to convey the true meaning of those words through my eyes.

"Katara, are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, a little unsure now.

"I am. It's part of my destiny. I've been on this path with her for longer than this lifetime," my voice filled with conviction.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I _know_. There's no doubt. I've seen it with my own eyes, felt it with my own spirit." I took my father's hands in mine. "Azula's changed, and so have I."

"So you have," he said with a small smile, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "You've grown so much over the years. It's hard not to think of you as the little girl I left at the South Pole and rather as the beautiful young woman you've become. All I've ever wanted is for you and Sokka to find happiness. If you have found that with the Fire Nation Princess, then I can't get in the way of that."

I felt tears well up in my own eyes and with those words of acceptance from my father, they began to roll down my face.

"I am curious to see what a transformed Fire Nation Princess is like, though," he said with a grin, lightening the mood a bit.

"You'll get to soon enough. Maybe this evening?"

"Sounds good. Bring her by the house for dinner. I'll have a traditional Water Tribe meal prepared." My mouth watered at the thought. It had been too long since I'd eaten the food I'd grown up on. My stomach grumbled slightly, and my father chuckled. "Dig in, Katara."

* * *

After lunch, I returned to the house only to find that Azula wasn't there. Thinking that she was probably still meeting with Ty Lee, I wandered over to the dojo to look for Sokka.

As I entered, I heard the unmistakable sound of Ty Lee's bubbly voice. "But, Sokka, just look at her aura. I've never seen it this pink!"

That caused Suki to bust out laughing, while Azula blushed a furious shade of red. Sokka just shook his head, but I could see he was smiling a bit. It looked like he had calmed down considerably from our earlier meeting.

"Love suits you, Azula," Ty Lee said with a satisfied grin. Noticing my presence, she turned to me. "Hi, Katara!" she squealed, running over to me and wrapping me in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you again."

"Hi, Ty Lee," I replied with a smile. "It's good to see you too."

Releasing me from her grip, Ty Lee bounced back over to Azula's side. I walked to her other side, interlacing our fingers together.

"So how's the extension for the dojo going?" I asked Sokka, remembering the project he had written about in his scrolls to me.

"It's almost done. The only thing left to complete is the roof," he replied with a hint of excitement. The extension was his idea, and I knew he was proud of it.

"Do you need any help?"

"Another set of hands always helps. It'll get the job done that much faster."

"Great! What do you need us to do?"

"Us?" Azula interrupted.

"What's the matter, Princess? A little hard work beneath you?" Sokka asked smugly.

"Come on, Azula, it'll be fun!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

"Ty Lee, everything is fun for you," Azula said rolling her eyes.

"It will be good to learn a new skill," I said encouragingly.

"Fine," she relented. "How does this work then?" she asked, turning to Sokka. He wasn't expecting her to actually agree to help. It was my turn to smile smugly at him.

"Follow me," he said, walking out the door with Suki by his side and Ty Lee scampering after them. We followed shortly behind them and out to the back of the dojo where several other warriors were preparing the thatch for the roof.

"We're going to need more water reed for the thatch. Katara, Ty Lee, and Sela, we need you go get some. Sela can show you where to go. The rest of us will stay here and work on putting the roof in place."

I was about to object to both Ty Lee and I going, but I think Sokka needed to see Azula without either of us present. So I agreed and headed over the ridge as Sela led the way. She didn't seem very talkative, but she wasn't unfriendly either.

We reached a pond that had an abundance of water reed and got to work. I used my bending to suck out any excess water. We worked in silence for several minutes.

Ty Lee, unable to stay quiet for too long, finally spoke, "Thank you for bringing Azula here. It's good to have my friend back, the way she used to be when we were younger. I knew something was wrong after her mother's banishment, but I didn't know how to get through to her. I had tried in my own way, but she wasn't ready. When she was sent to that hospital, I was afraid that I had ended up doing more harm than good. I'm so glad you could help her."

"So I take it your meeting with Azula went well?"

"_Amazingly_ well," she clarified. "Much better than I had hoped. She actually apologized for putting me in jail, and thanked me for stopping her attack on Mai. She told me that she always took me for granted, but that she won't do that again."

"How do you know she's not lying?" Sela asked, breaking into the conversation.

"Because I know. I was the only one who could tell when Azula was lying. Her aura would change."

Just then, I heard footsteps running up the path behind us. "Katara! Come quickly!" I recognized the girl as Elyana, one of Suki's most trusted warriors.

"What is it, Elyana?"

"Your brother has fallen from the roof. He's unconscious, and he hurt his back. He needs your healing ability." My heart dropped, and I broke into a dead run back toward the village with Ty Lee and Sela close behind.

When we arrived, I saw Azula holding Sokka's head in her lap as her hands rested on the crown of his head. Her eyes were closed and she was focusing on her breath. I noticed Sokka's breath begin to sync to hers. Suddenly, his eyes opened.

"Can you move your fingers and toes, Sokka?" Azula asked, her eyes still closed. His toes and fingers began to move, followed by his arms and legs. He nodded his head a bit in her hands. Finally, he was able to get to his feet with Suki's help.

We all stared at Azula, absolutely stunned.

"You can heal?" Suki finally asked.

"I don't know how I just did that," Azula said, shaking her head. "I wasn't trying to do anything except help him center his energy until Katara got here."

"Azula, I remember Lazu telling me that some firebenders have healing capabilities. He's one of them. Maybe you are too," I said, getting excited at the prospect of it.

"Yeah, Azula," Ty Lee chimed in. "Remember when we were playing as kids and I accidentally got burned by Zuko. You fixed it. You put your hands over the burn and took away the pain, and I never scarred."

"Agni said that fire is life. You've tapped into that aspect of fire to fuel your bending. It only makes sense that it could lead to healing abilities," I reasoned.

"Who's Agni?" Sokka asked.

"The Sun Spirit," Azula replied, her eyes lighting up just a bit.

"At the North Pole, there are waterbenders who teach the healing arts. Do firebenders have the same thing?" he continued.

"Not that I know of," Azula said.

"Lazu said the art form had died out in the world, but there's got to be some way to learn it," I said, trying to think of someone who might be able to help us figure it out.

"Maybe Iroh would know," Suki suggested.

"Yeah, he seems to know everything. Sometimes I can't believe that he's actually related to the Loser Lord Ozai," Sokka joked, and several Kyoshi Warriors laughed.

I noticed Azula tense at Sokka's words as she got to her feet. She looked at me briefly, and I caught a glint of uncertainty mixed with pain in her eyes before she started to walk quickly back toward our house.

I took off after her, hoping everything was okay.


	18. Chapter 17: Obscured

**Chapter 17: Obscured**

When I finally caught up with Azula, she was upstairs in our room stripping down to her underwrappings, as if her clothes were somehow contaminating her spirit. Something was definitely wrong.

"I need you to waterbend on me." It was more of a plea than a command. "Now."

"Okay, just lie down and relax. I'll take care of you," I said softly, leading her over to the bed and laying her prone.

Her body was incredibly tense, much more so than I had ever seen it before. Something I had felt in her—something energetic—during previous waterbending sessions was now running very close to the surface, whereas it was much deeper before. The scars that Ozai had left on Azula's spirit had been making themselves known to her on a more conscious level over the last few months, but there were still some things she was unable to face emotionally.

I started at Azula's feet and followed the energetic pathways up her legs. She barely relaxed. Continuing upward, I felt three major energetic blocks on each side of her hips. Gently, I pushed my water over these points, trying to encourage them to open. They did—barely—and I pushed deeper, and the emotions soon followed. She began to cry, but I didn't let up. These were very subtle, yet strong blockages, and until they opened up completely, she could never begin the final stages of her healing.

I poured as much love as I could into my bending to comfort her spirit as wave after wave of emotion crashed down on Azula. I couldn't open these blocks in just one session. At some point, it would become too painful and counterproductive.

When I felt I had reached her edge, I gently pulled back, gradually decreasing the pressure of my bending before continuing up her back and balancing her energy out. Her tears subsided and her breathing became deeper. There was definitely some kind of a much-needed release that had happened.

She rolled over onto her back and looked up at me. The pain and uncertainty from earlier was gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cupping her face with my hand and rubbing my thumb along her cheek.

"I am now," she said quietly, taking hold of my free hand.

"What happened out there that made you run back here?"

"A really bad memory surfaced, one that I had pushed down so deep I didn't even realize it was there. I don't know exactly why it decided to surface then."

"Hmm…" I racked my brain for what might have triggered it. "What were you doing to heal Sokka?"

"The technique I inadvertently used to heal your brother was something my father taught me to stay centered energetically. I found that it helped me to overcome physical pain, and I also noticed that I would heal faster. Because it helped me shut out physical pain, I often used it while he punished me, and of course, right after.

"It's been awhile since I've used it. It takes a lot of focus, and after the Day of Black Sun, I found it harder to focus. But I was able to do it today without a problem. I think by using that technique again, it brought up some feelings up in my mind, but they weren't clear until Sokka mentioned my father. Loser Lord Ozai…" She sat up, shaking her head.

"Love and hate were synonymous when it came to how I felt about my father. I both feared and admired his power. Now I don't know how I feel about him. I don't know how I'm _supposed_ to feel about him," she finished with a sigh.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned back against the headboard so that she was resting against me. I didn't know what to say, so I just held her instead.

"Growing up, I never knew how it was that a father was supposed to treat his daughter. Mai's father always wanted her to stay quiet and out of the way, and Ty Lee's father barely noticed she was around. My father didn't pay me any mind until he saw my potential as a firebender.

"When the three of us were at the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, a group of older girls were bragging to us about what they had done with their boyfriends. I acted like I knew it all already, but it was then that I realized that the punishment I endured was not the norm—that my father didn't treat me the way a father was supposed to treat his daughter. I realized that what my father was doing to me was the same act, but without any of the enjoyment those girls described. It was violent and painful, like the fire whips, but inside me—attacking my spirit. But just like everything else that hurt, I told myself that it would only make me stronger.

"I tried to block out all the pain from the abuse he inflicted on me, but it got harder and harder to do. I began to remember specific events more clearly when I was at the hospital, but I couldn't remember how it felt at the time."

"I remember back in the hospital you would only show emotion when talking about your mother or Zuko," I said. "You seemed emotionally detached from the memories that dealt with your father directly. It was like you either couldn't or didn't want to remember what it felt like…"

"I couldn't before. There was still some kind of block," she clarified. "But I remembered today—how it felt. I felt so… filthy," she explained, but there was no shame in her voice. She had obviously gotten past that through the healing I had just done.

"I needed to feel clean again. Your bending always does that for me. You do that for me." She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips before sitting up and holding my hands. They were warm, and I could tell her energy was flowing properly again.

"You washed away the stains he left on my spirit, but I can still feel _something_ lingering there… like it needs to be set on fire in order for me to be completely free of his mark."

"Maybe you can use some of your own healing ability to do that." She shook her head.

"I may be a firebending prodigy, but my mastery of fire only consists of fighting techniques. I wouldn't know what I was doing if I tried to heal myself, and fire is too dangerous of an element to fool around with, especially if bending it inside the subtle body. I need a teacher, but I have no idea where I'm going to find one."

"What about Suki's suggestion of asking Iroh?"

"My uncle is _not_ a healer," she said with a smirk.

"Well no, but maybe he knows where you could learn."

"Maybe. As much as I hate to admit it, he does know more about firebending than me, or anyone else for that matter." She paused, thinking for a moment. "I'd like to try something else first, but if that doesn't work, I'll see if Uncle is willing to help me."

A light knocking interrupted us. Azula slipped her clothes on before answering. "Enter."

"Is everything okay?" Ty Lee asked as she poked her head into the room. "I got worried when you ran off."

"Everything's fine now," Azula replied, not elaborating.

"Good," Ty Lee grinned. "Are you guys going to come back outside?"

Azula nodded and got up to stand, pulling me up in the process and into a warm embrace.

"Aw, you two are so cute together!" Ty Lee exclaimed before turning to leave. I blushed and buried my face in Azula's shoulder.

"And you're cute when you blush," Azula teased me, causing me to blush all over again. Holding me a little closer, she turned more serious. "Thank you," she murmured.

"For what?" I kissed her on the cheek.

"For kicking my butt in the Agni Kai," she replied, clearly evading my question. I stared at her expectantly. "Come on, let's go before Ty Lee comes back telling us how pink our auras are." Before I could say anything, she was out the door.

* * *

"Wow. She's not just a firebending prodigy; she's a roof-building prodigy!" Sokka observed with some amazement as he watched Azula quickly and efficiently work. He was relegated to the duty of taskmaster after his fall earlier.

"It shouldn't be all that surprising. She's probably the most driven person on the planet, Sokka. And she's always been good, if not great, at everything she does," Ty Lee explained as she bundled the remaining water reed. "That's something that obviously hasn't changed," she finished with a wide smile. Azula pretended that she couldn't hear what Sokka and Ty Lee were saying on the ground, but there was a slight smirk on her face as she worked.

"At this rate, the roof will be done by tomorrow," Suki predicted, as Sela tossed her up another section for the roof. "I have to admit, Azula, I'm impressed. I never would have thought you would dirty your hands with 'peasants' work."

Azula rolled her eyes before looking up. "I always liked to keep you guessing, Suki," she replied, raising an eyebrow at her.

* * *

"So, how do you like the food, Princess Azula?" my father asked with a smile. "Tradition of the Water Tribe."

Her royal upbringing was apparent, as Azula was the most mannered one at the table, which consisted of my dad, who was seated at the head of the table; myself at his left with Azula at my side; and Sokka at his right with Suki by his side.

"It's very good, Chief Hakoda," she replied evenly.

"Just call me Hakoda."

"Only if you call me Azula." I knew she was trying to make a good impression on my father, and so far she was doing a great job.

"Very well," he replied, his smile growing even wider.

"Perhaps you would be interested in trying some traditional Fire Nation fare tomorrow evening. I have one of the royal chefs with me."

"As long as it's better than that slop they fed us in prison, I'm sure I'll love it," he said with a wink. Azula looked surprised for a moment—although only I noticed it—before she broke with a smile of her own. She liked my dad, I could tell.

"So, how long do you think you two will be staying here?" my father asked me. I glanced over at Azula who did the same to me.

"We're not sure. At least another week."

"Any idea where you're going next?'

"Maybe Ba Sing Se to see my uncle, although that's not exactly high on my to-do list," Azula replied. "I'm hoping to have a clearer idea by the end of the week."

"Hey, if you guys are going to Ba Sing Se, do you think we could hitch a ride?" Sokka asked.

"What for?" I asked. He rummaged around in his bag for a minute before procuring a scroll and handing it to me. I unrolled it only to see that it was an advertisement for _Earth Rumble Eight: The Return of the Blind Bandit!_

"Suki and I promised Toph that we would go. It's not for another month, but it'd be great to get there beforehand. Who knows, by that time, maybe Zuko and Aang will have enough of a break to finally have some fun. I swear, that kid works harder now that the war is over than he did while it was happening!"

"I know," I said with a sigh.

"We can definitely give you a ride," Azula jumped in after reading the scroll for herself. "But I don't know if I'll be staying…" She looked at me questioningly.

"I go where you go," I said to her, linking my hand with hers under the table. Sokka made a gagging face at me, and I stuck out my tongue at him, as Suki and Azula both laughed.


	19. Chapter 18: Girl w the Sun in Her Head

**Chapter 18: The Girl with the Sun in Her Head**

Over the course of the week, Azula and I would meditate each morning. She was trying to see if it would lead to finding a way to learn the healing art of firebending. But unlike when she meditated and had a realization of how to channel her inner fire, the results were more vague this time around.

It was close to the end of our visit on Kyoshi Island before Azula finally made a decision.

"My meditation still isn't clear. I don't know what it means, but I have a feeling my uncle will. Guess we'll be staying in Ba Sing Se for a bit after all," she said wryly. "I'm really not looking forward to this."

"Why not?"

"Uncle isn't exactly fond of me. And to be honest, I've never cared for him either. Unlike my mother and Zuko, both of whom I adored as a child, I never connected with Iroh. I still think he's a fuddy-duddy."

I couldn't help but laugh. "A fuddy-duddy?"

"You know how I loved to make up nicknames to irritate my family, Katara," she said with a smirk.

* * *

The trip to Ba Sing Se took a little less than three days from Kysohi Island. Along for the trip were Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Elyana. She and Ty Lee had become very good friends while in prison together.

When Azula and I weren't together, she spent most of her time with Ty Lee. She hadn't really bonded much with Sokka, Suki, or Elyana, but I didn't really expect that to happen. At least the previously hard feelings that the three had toward Azula, and that she had for them, had now turned into mutual respect—but that was all it was, and it was good enough.

There was a small docking station for airships near where the outer wall of Ba Sing Se used to be. The outer and inner walls had been completely destroyed when Azula ordered the Dai Li to bring them down. The reinstated Earth King, Kuei, made the decision not to rebuild them. He felt they had separated the capital from the rest of the kingdom and in this era of peace, openness with his own country and the other nations was imperative.

Despite the fact that Azula conquered Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation, because she had done so with no bloodshed, there wasn't nearly as much resentment from the king as we had anticipated. He even had an escort prepared to take us to Iroh's teashop, which was in the upper ring of the city.

When we arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh was busy serving tea to a customer. However, a girl named Jin, who was serving as hostess, greeted us in his stead.

"Iroh has been expecting you. Please come with me," she said with a warm smile as the six of us followed her to a private seating area in the back of the shop. "Make yourselves comfortable. Iroh will be with you shortly."

Moments later, he came by with a fresh pot of tea.

"Welcome everyone," he said with a wide smile. "I trust you all had a safe journey."

Everyone said hello, each of us commenting on how beautiful the shop was—well, all except Azula. She sat with her arms crossed, waiting for him to acknowledge her specifically. Ever the observer, he noticed.

"It's good to see you again, Azula. How is my favorite niece?" he asked with a sage smile.

"Uncle, I'm your _only_ niece," she pointed out. He only laughed in response as he poured her cup first.

"I hope you enjoy the tea. It's a special brew I call Black Dragon. When you are finished, I hope that you will join me in the back room, Princess Azula." There was nothing but kindness in Iroh's voice, but the use of her full title indicated the importance of his request. Azula nodded in response and visibly relaxed. Iroh finished pouring each of our cups before disappearing into his private room.

"I'm sure Uncle won't mind if you come with me," Azula said, getting up to stand after she had downed her cup.

"It's like you two are attached at the hip. Can't you go anywhere alone?" Sokka asked, almost sounding annoyed.

"I think it's sweet," Ty Lee said.

"Like you should be one to talk, Sokka," I retorted. That got him to shut up, and Azula and I both looked at him smugly before taking our leave to see Iroh.

He was seated in a wide chair playing his pipa when we entered. Noticing our arrival, he placed the instrument to the side. "Thank you for coming. Both of you," he said, giving me a knowing look. "Please, have a seat.

"I know that you and I have never had a close relationship, Azula. But I have always known you to be a woman of action. What is it that I can help you with?"

"I have the ability to heal with my firebending, but I don't know how to harness it. There is no one to teach me. Do you know of some way I could learn?"

"Yes, there is a way. You must go back to the source, my niece."

"The dragons? But that's impossible. They're extinct, thanks to my great-grandfather." She paused for a moment. "Has our nation ever done anything besides destroy the planet?"

"Before the war? Yes. In the last hundred years? Not so much. But the war is over, so it's time to change that. It's time to restore the honor of the Fire Nation. Your brother's destiny is to help make that happen as the new Fire Lord. But it is also your destiny to restore your nation in the eyes of the world.

"It's no coincidence that you lost yourself when the war ended. Your spirit had been consumed by the energy that comes from your father's side—the side obsessed with power, aggression, and rage. But just like your brother, another energy exists in you: the one that comes from your mother's side—from Avatar Roku, your other great-grandfather.

"For the last three months, these energies have been dueling within you for dominance, but I can see that one has continually prevailed. Thanks to a certain waterbender," he finished with a knowing smile, glancing over at me.

"But to answer your first question, it's not the dragons you need to learn from. You have already mastered all that the dragons would teach you, for you truly are a prodigy. All you needed was the proper motivation."

"So if it's not the dragons, then what source are you talking about?"

"The one who instilled the dragons with the ability to bend."

"Agni," Azula realized. "That would explain the visions I've been having in my meditations."

"What did you see?"

"Mostly ruins. But there was a stone mural that depicted Agni with two dragons."

Iroh nodded. "Then that is where you need to go."

* * *

"Hey, Toph," I said with a smile. I knew she couldn't see it, but would hear it in my voice. She had just returned from a training session with the new Terra Team recruits and was hanging out in the Jasmine Dragon's backyard with everyone. Azula had stayed with Iroh a little longer to speak of some things privately.

"Hey there, Sugar Queen. How did things go with Crazula?" Toph asked lounging on a rock, as Sokka laughed. I had finally gotten used to her nickname for me, but I didn't like her newest addition.

"Don't call her that," I said, glaring at my brother.

I saw Toph raise her eyebrows at my response before she smirked. "You've taken a liking to that crazy princess," she said stating the obvious.

"She's not crazy, Toph."

"That's not what I hear," she said teasingly. Ty Lee giggled.

Azula chose that moment to join us outside. "I'd like to leave as soon as you're ready to go, Katara."

"Nice of you to say hello, Fire Princess," Toph said sarcastically.

"Hello, Toph."

"I'm ready when you are," I said.

"Aw, do you have to leave already?" Ty Lee asked, clearly disappointed.

"Sorry, yes. But we'll be back soon," Azula promised her friend.

"Just make sure you lovebirds are back in time for the Earth Rumble," Toph added. "It'll be even better than the underground tournaments that loser Xin Fu used to put on in Gaoling. You won't want to miss it."

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me," Azula said, taking my hand as we looked out over the front deck of the airship.

"You know you don't need to thank me. Although, I don't know how useful I'll be seeing that I'm not a firebender," I said, assuming we were going to the place where Aang and Zuko had learned the true art of firebending.

"You won't need to be for where we're going."

"Where are we going then?" I asked.

"A very small island off the west coast of the Fire Nation. Uncle explained my vision to me a bit more. Those ruins I saw were part of an abandoned temple that had been built as a tribute to Agni thousands of years ago."

* * *

Azula instructed the crew to drop us off on the island's coast. We had three weeks worth of supplies and other gear that we had picked up in Ba Sing Se. We also brought two messenger hawks with us to send word when we were ready to leave.

The island itself wasn't very big—at most it was ten square miles. The temple was directly at the center, but all the trails leading to it had overgrown. Together, Azula and I cleared a path to walk on using a combination of her firebending and my waterbending.

After several hours we finally reached the remains of the temple, and just like in Azula's meditation, there was a huge stone mural depicting the Sun Spirit with two dragons on either side of her. Leaving our gear outside, we entered the temple through the eastern gate, as that was the only one that remained open. The others had all collapsed.

To our surprise, the inside of the temple was impeccable—not a spec of dirt, rubble, or signs of age. The floor was covered with a large sun and in the center of it was a large, yet simple altar. The light from the sun shone upon it, and we looked up to see that there was no roof on the building.

Silently, we approached the altar before taking a seat on the floor in front of it. Azula seemed to know what to do, so I followed her lead. The room began to get a little brighter and warmer as we sat, and suddenly there she was—the Sun Spirit, Agni, sitting upon the altar.

"Welcome to my home," she greeted us with a warm smile, her body giving off that golden-red glow I remembered. "I've been expecting you both. I'm overjoyed with your transformation, Azula, but there is still some work to be done, yes?"

Azula nodded. "Agni, I've come to make a request of you. I wish to learn the healing art of firebending. Will you teach me?"

Agni's golden eyes lit up at the question, delighted with Azula's request as she nodded.

"Every person is made up of the four elements: earth, water, fire, and air. Each element has a unique quality and is progressively subtler. Earth is the solidity of your body. Water is flexibility. Fire is life. Air is movement. You are all of these and none of these."

"Each nation had its own healing practice, but the waterbenders are the only ones who still have a surviving lineage to this day.

"Fire is life. All beings possess an inner fire, but firebenders have a natural connection to it, and therefore can use it to enhance the lifeforce within themselves and others. By enhancing one's lifeforce, it enables healing to take place.

"There are several techniques a firebender can use to heal. Most of them center around using the breath to channel the subtle fire within yourself, but there are several ways to connect that fire to others—either through breath, touch, or both. More advanced techniques involve actually using the element of fire to burn away sickness—both mental and physical—and promote good health.

"I will teach these all to you, Azula, and you will learn to do them on yourself. Katara, you can aide Azula in this process by allowing her to use these techniques on you as well. I'm sure you will find it to be mutually beneficial," she finished with a bright smile.

Agni then began to float up above the altar, instructing us both to get on top of it. Azula sat facing east and the Sun Spirit had me lie on my back with my head resting in the princess's lap. Agni then lowered herself so that she was just above the crown of Azula's head, shrinking herself down to an inch in size. Her body still glowed just as brightly as her energy began to flow into Azula.

Azula's eyes were closed and I followed suit, heightening my awareness of our connection. I could feel her energy begin to shift as the Sun Spirit infused her with the knowledge of healing with fire. There was a soothing warmth flowing from her core and I felt it begin to pour into my body through the crown of my head and all the way down to my own core. Her warmth spread through my spirit and filled me, healing wounds I still carried from the death of my mother. I had never felt more alive, more at peace, more content.

* * *

For the next five days, the empowerments with Agni continued. The experience was indescribable. My own healing abilities were being enhanced through Azula's bending because now my energy was flowing better than it ever had before.

On the seventh day, the Sun Spirit informed us that the transmission was nearly complete and that this would be the final empowerment bestowed upon Azula.

"Azula, you were never meant to bring about the destruction of the world. You were meant to bring about its resurrection. The healing art of firebending has now been restored in the world through you," Agni proclaimed before addressing me as well. "Your destinies are as one. You have healed each other in the deepest way possible, and together you will literally heal the planet from the scars brought about by a hundred years of war."

* * *

The two of us stood on the beach, hand-in-hand, watching the sun set. I silently thanked Agni for everything she had done for Azula—everything she had done for us—before I turned to look at the girl by my side. Her hair was down and the wind from the ocean made it whip wildly around her face. Her eyes shone with a beautiful intensity that was only enhanced by the light of the sun. She had never looked more beautiful.

"I'm free of him," Azula said finally, as she turned to face me pulling me in for a kiss that expressed more than words ever could. This kiss was different than any other before. It was filled with passion, but also with a promise of something more. Something that she had been unable to give in the past—herself completely.

"I love you, Azula" I said breathlessly, as I rested my forehead against hers. Her eyes lit up with joy at my words and I felt like I was floating on air.

"I love you too," she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning in for another kiss.

Never breaking our kiss, I pulled her down with me to the sand where we had laid out our blankets. Eventually I ended up on my back as Azula straddled my hips, bracing her arms on either side of me, as she trailed kisses and soft bites up and down my neck. My hands ran along her back as I tried to bring her even closer to me. I had never felt like this before. I wanted—no, needed—to give all of myself to her. Mind, body, and spirit.

"I love you," I murmured into her ear. I felt her smile against my skin before she turned her head up to look at me. "Make love to me, Azula."

Our kisses became even more passionate, and slowly clothes began to come away from our bodies. Every touch was filled with love, as our spirits joined together in the most intimate of ways. Our hearts were laid bare to one another and with that came the sweetest surrender.

In each others arms, we had found home.


	20. Chapter 19: Continuous Life

**Chapter 19: Continuous Life**

Before going back to Ba Sing Se to see Earth Rumble Eight, Azula wanted to stop by the Fire Nation capital to see Ursa and Zuko—and attempt to make amends with Mai. We had another two weeks before the tournament started, so there was plenty of time for the visit.

"It's strange. I don't feel like I'm going home. I feel like I'm already home," Azula explained with a soft smile, as we sat together on the bed in our cabin. We would be at the capital in a little less than an hour.

"Me too," I agreed before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Come on, let's get you ready for your arrival, Princess. Can't have you making your first appearance in this," I teased, indicating the casual clothes she was wearing.

"I suppose not," she said with a wry smile, getting up to stand. I helped her put on her robes and tie her hair up into a topknot. I had gotten used to it being down over the last week. It made her look like a wild child of the sun, which, in her own way, she had become. But there was a grace to her as well, befitting her status as royalty.

When we made landing, the royal guard was on hand as well as multiple servants carrying a palanquin. There were also a fair amount of nobles and commoners trying to catch a glimpse of their returning princess. Most of the Fire Nation didn't harbor any ill will towards her since the high level of propaganda kept them in the dark for so long. But Zuko wanted to be transparent about all of the Fire Nation's transgressions at the end of the war, and so many found out about Azula's defeat in the Agni Kai and, of course, her being institutionalized. There was an understandable curiosity of seeing a reformed Azula.

As she stepped off the platform of the airship, all in attendance bowed. Azula turned and whispered in my ear, "This is weird. I distinctly remember banishing most of these people."

"Princess Azula, Fire Lord Zuko sends his apologies for not being able to greet you personally. We are to escort you to the palace in his stead," a servant spoke, and two others pulled back the curtain of the palanquin, expecting her to get in it.

"I'd rather walk," Azula said, taking my hand and shocking everyone in attendance. I couldn't tell what was more shocking to them—the fact that she wasn't riding in the palanquin, which was customary for the royal family to always do outside the palace, or the fact that she was holding a water peasant's hand.

I think the action endeared her more to the commoners, but I overheard a couple of nobles grumbling something about, _"First the Fire Lord and now her."_ I could tell they disapproved of Zuko's preference to do things himself and enjoying the company of those "beneath his status."

Our first stop was Azula's chambers so she could change into her Fire Nation uniform, which she preferred to wear instead of her robes now that we were inside the palace. "Looks like my brother had the place cleaned up," she commented, almost sounding relieved. "This is new," she said, indicating the mirror above her dresser.

"Your room is at least two times bigger than my _house_ back at the South Pole," I said trying to keep her from dwelling on what had happened the last time she was home. She smiled at me, knowing exactly what I was doing.

"I'll just have to build you a bigger one then," she replied, giving me a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go find my mother."

We found Ursa in the courtyard of the palace, sitting along the edge of the pond feeding turtle ducks. Noticing our arrival, she looked up with a warm smile before getting up to greet us.

"Welcome home," she told Azula before wrapping her in a hug. "Hello, Katara," she said and pulled me into a hug as well. Azula and I then followed Ursa over to the bench she had been sitting on.

"Zuko and Aang are in the last of their meetings, and should be joining us shortly. Mai is currently visiting with an old friend from the Academy, but will be coming by later this evening for dinner," Ursa informed us.

She then regarded her daughter for a moment, pride evident in her eyes. "I feel like you've grown so much more in the last few weeks you've been gone, Azula. Did you find what you were seeking?"

"I found everything I was seeking, mother," Azula confirmed, once again taking my hand and glancing over at me with a small smile. Ursa looked surprised for a moment, but, to my relief, it was a pleasant surprise.

Just then a small turtle duck, who had been waddling toward us looking for more food, hopped up onto Azula's lap.

"Now there's a sight I thought I'd never see," I heard Zuko say, as the three of us looked up to see him and Aang—with Momo perched on his shoulder—entering the courtyard. "Turtle ducks coming to you instead of fleeing in terror," he chuckled. "It's good to see you both. Maybe now we can actually spend some time together. The negotiations are officially over!"

"It's good to see you too, Zuko," Azula replied, scooping the turtle duck up in her hand and standing to hug her brother. Aang and I watched the siblings for a moment before Azula then turned to hug Aang, much to Zuko's surprise.

"Now _that_ is something I definitely never thought I'd see."

"Hey, he helped me figure out how to channel my inner fire. It's the least I can do," she shrugged.

Aang laughed and then gave me a hug as well. "I'd love to see you firebend, Azula," he told her.

"So would I," Zuko and Ursa said at the same time, which brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Alright," she agreed. "I assume the arena isn't being used at the moment."

"No, it's all ours," Zuko confirmed. Momo then jumped onto Azula's shoulder to try and get a closer look at the turtle duck, but only ended up startling the poor thing as it flew off.

"Let's go then," Azula replied walking back to the palace halls that led to the arena. Zuko and I stood there laughing at the sight of Momo happily perched on her shoulder before following her back into the palace with Aang and Ursa.

The four of us took a seat in the first row of the arena, and Aang called Momo back to him. Azula settled into her stance and began to move through her forms that reminded me so much of a dance. Even though I had seen Azula bend everyday since she rediscovered her inner fire, it was still exhilarating to watch the multicolored flames she created.

"It's just like the dragons," Zuko commented with a look of wonderment.

"Amazing," Ursa said, equally enthralled.

"I knew it," Aang said as he watched her firebend.

"Knew what?" I asked him, never looking away from Azula.

"That she'd find a way to channel her inner fire again, and that it would lead to her finding her true destiny. It's amazing how love can change someone. You can see it in her flames."

She went through several more forms, each getting progressively more complex and beautiful to watch, before finishing with a spiraling flourish of sweeping leg kicks that seemed to envelope her entire body with flames.

"That was incredible, Azula!" Aang exclaimed. Zuko, Ursa, and I all agreed enthusiastically.

She looked positively radiant, and was obviously enjoying the praise directed at her—but without a sense of entitlement. I knew it meant a lot to her to feel genuinely loved, and not feared, by others, especially her mother.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Lady Mai has just arrived," came the voice of a servant, drawing our attention to the entrance of the arena where he stood. "Where would you like to receive her?"

Zuko looked at Azula questioningly. "Does she know I'm here?" she asked him.

"Yes, she does," Zuko sounded hesitant.

"I'll understand if she doesn't want to see me," Azula said calmly.

"She has mixed feelings about seeing you again. But I think it would be better for both of you if you at least tried to reconcile. Maybe let me talk to her first before you see her though."

"Fine by me."

Zuko turned his attention back to the servant who was waiting patiently for his answer. "I'll come with you and meet her personally." Turning back to us, "I'll see you guys later." And with that, he was off.

"Katara, I have something I'd like to talk to you and Azula about," Aang said once Zuko had left.

"Is this something you need to discuss with them privately, Aang?" Ursa asked.

"Not at all, Princess Ursa," Aang replied with a smile before bringing his attention back to the two of us. "There is something to be learned from every element and every style of bending. The problem over the last hundred years has been the disconnect and mistrust between nations because of the war. We need to create connections and develop trust, and a way to do that is for new and old benders alike to train with masters of each bending discipline.

"Now that the war is over and negotiations are complete, I'd like to make that a reality. I think we should start a school," Aang proposed. "I'd like you both to be a part of it—to teach there—if you are interested."

"That would be a perfect way to pass down what you've learned from Agni," I said to Azula excitedly.

"It would be," she agreed. "I'm definitely interested, Aang."

"So am I," I told him.

He beamed at us both. "I knew you would be. Now I just have to get Toph to agree, and we'll have a great foundation to build on. I just know that this is exactly what the world needs," Aang said, his voice filled with conviction. "A tangible understanding between the nations, between the elements. This is how we can help the world heal and find balance once more."

* * *

Azula spent most of the afternoon teaching Aang some advanced firebending techniques while Ursa and I watched from the sidelines. Afterwards, we went back to the courtyard to relax until dinner. As it was nearing dusk, Zuko and Mai came out to meet us. Nobody spoke, as Mai looked Azula up and down.

"You look well, Azula," she finally said in that deadpan voice that betrayed no emotion.

"As do you, Mai," Azula replied, a hint of a smile now forming on her face. I saw Mai's eyes widen almost imperceptibly in reaction. The girl before her was very different from the one she last saw nearly four months ago at the Boiling Rock, and she realized this.

"Zuko was right. You have changed. But just because you turned over a new leaf, it doesn't change what happened. It doesn't change what you did to me."

"I know," Azula said quietly. "And I'll understand if you don't forgive me. But I'm still sorry."

Mai looked at Ursa, Aang, me, and then finally at Zuko. We had all forgiven Azula for her past transgressions. Zuko gave Mai a small, encouraging smile. She sighed and looked at Azula again.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you, Azula, but today is not that day."

"I can accept that."

The two of them then nodded to each other in agreement. It was a truce, and for now, it was enough.

* * *

In spite of Mai and Azula not being on the best of terms, dinner was a pleasant affair. It was like the weight of the world was now off of Aang and Zuko's shoulders and they could finally enjoy themselves. Ursa was happy to have both of her children home and getting along, especially since we would be leaving in a week's time for the tournament.

"I have a surprise for you," Azula told me after we had bid everyone goodnight and were leaving the dining area. Taking my hand, she led me down a series of hallways until we reached a large, ornate doorway. "Close your eyes."

I did as she said and heard the door in front of us open. I could hear the sound of water lapping. Azula led me into the room, and I could feel an increase in the temperature and humidity. After closing the door behind us, she said, "Okay. You can open them now."

I gasped as I opened my eyes. The entire room was made out of red and white marble with gold trim accenting the walls and vaulted ceilings. Large columns with torchlights gave the room a serene golden glow. Several large, ornate baths were sunk into the floor, filled with steaming water that continually bubbled. I had never seen anything like it.

"You like it?" Azula asked from behind me.

"It's beautiful," I replied. "What is this place?"

"This is the royal spa. My grandfather Azulon had it built about fifty years ago exclusively for the Fire Nation royal family's use." The spa I had taken Toph to in Ba Sing Se was nothing compared to this.

I felt Azula's hands snake around my waist as they untied the belt that held my kimono in place. Her hands then moved up and over my shoulders as she gently pulled the garment away from my body. Bringing herself in front of me, she smiled before lowering herself to her knees. She began to unlace my boots, and I bent down to help her.

"No, let me, Katara," she said, looking up at me. "I know you don't like having the servants wait on you, but you deserve to have someone take care of you. Especially after everything you've done for me."

She finished removing every bit of clothing with absolute care before leading me over to a tub. The movement of the water combined with the temperature soothed me and I felt myself instantly relax as I sunk down, enjoying the sensation. The sensations soon got even better as Azula gently brought my head back ever so slightly to pour water over it. Her fingers began to massage my scalp as she lathered my hair with shampoo that smelled of jasmine.

When she finished washing my hair, Azula quickly undressed and slipped into the tub. I felt myself blush as she moved closer to me, and I knew it wasn't because of the heat in the tub. Her eyes locked on mine, as she was mere inches from touching my body. She reached around me then, and I closed my eyes, expecting her go in for a kiss. Instead I felt her pull away. Disappointed, I opened my eyes to see her holding a washcloth and soap with a smirk on her face.

"You are such a tease," I growled. She only laughed in response and she began to lather up the cloth with soap.

"It's only going to get better. Or worse, in your case," she replied with a teasing smile, as she began to wash my body. It took all my self-control not to touch her and just let her do this. I doubted she'd ever been in a position of service to anyone, and it was something her spirit needed.

She then led me out of the tub, quickly throwing a robe around herself, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my body. She took another and began drying me off. After I was completely dry, she moved behind me, gently removing the towel. I felt silk against my skin, as Azula covered my shoulders with one of her sleeping robes.

Taking my hand, she silently led me out of the spa and down the hallway back to her chambers. By this point, I had reached my limit and I practically dragged her to her bed.

"I love you, Azula. Thank you for tonight," I told her before pushing her down onto the mattress and placed a searing kiss on her lips. I lost myself in her and found everything I needed.

* * *

After our morning meditation and bending practice, Azula, Aang, Zuko, and I planned to have lunch with Ursa. But before Azula and I could enter the main dining area, Zuko pulled the two of us aside.

"I wasn't going to show you this, but I realized it wasn't my place to decide," he explained, handing his sister a scroll.

Azula unrolled it. As she read, her faced scrunched up in confusion.

"What is it, Azula?" I asked, now concerned.

"My father is requesting to see me," she said, looking up at me. I could tell she didn't know how to react.

"What does he want?" I asked.

"He didn't say." She looked at her brother for an explanation.

"I don't know what he wants. After his trial, he was sentenced to life and was transferred from the Boiling Rock to the prison tower here in the capital," he explained to us. "He hasn't shown any remorse for his actions in the war, but to be honest, I haven't seen him since his trial which was two months ago. Maybe he's changing," he didn't sound like he believed a word he was saying.

"It doesn't matter," Azula said. "I'll go see him."

"What? Why?" I asked, not understanding at all why she would want to see him after everything he had done to her.

"He's my father, Katara," she said, leaving no room for an argument.

"I'll go with you, if you want," Zuko offered. Azula nodded, accepting his offer.

* * *

The morning of our departure, Zuko, Azula, and I first went to the prison tower to see the fallen Fire Lord. Making our way up to the very top, Azula asked us to stay in the background. She wanted to face him alone.

"Father," her voice was strong and even.

"Azula, my daughter," his voice sounded hoarse—far too rough to gauge his tone. His body was covered by the shadows, so I couldn't decipher his body language too well, but he seemed to hardly move.

"You requested an audience with me. What do you want?" she asked, getting right to the point.

"That's my girl. Never one to be bothered with small talk. I taught you well," he said, a bit of pride now slipping into his voice. "I want to know what your plans are to overthrow your pathetic excuse for a brother as Fire Lord."

"What makes you think I have any such plan?"

"Because I know you, Azula. It's what you were born to do. Born to rule and crush those beneath us," his voice began to get stronger. And harsher.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she replied, clearly not disappointed in the least, "but I love Zuko too much to ever overthrow him as Fire Lord. I am content with my destiny."

Silence stretched on for several minutes.

"I see you're weak now. Just like your brother," he sneered. She looked at him with pity.

"You're wrong. I'm stronger than I ever was before. You were the only thing holding me back from realizing my potential," she told him coolly before turning her back to him and walking back to me and Zuko.

* * *

Aang, Zuko, Mai, Azula, and I all made the journey to Ba Sing Se riding Appa with Momo onboard. It would be much faster than taking an airship, and Aang was really looking forward to seeing Sokka and Toph again. It had been nearly four months since he had last seen them, and writing letters just wasn't the same.

Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Elyana were waiting for us at the Jasmine Dragon when we made landing. Toph was already at the arena in the middle ring of the city where the tournament was being held. Not only was she hosting it, but she welcomed any and all challengers from every nation.

Changing into casual Earth Kingdom clothes, all nine of us—plus Momo, of course—made our way to the arena to watch Earth Rumble Eight. Of course, we all knew who would be the victor, but every fight was entertaining nonetheless.

After the tournament, we headed up to the Jasmine Dragon to celebrate Toph's victory and, of course, all of us finally being together again.

"Zuko, stop moving!" Sokka called out from the table he was sitting at, away from the rest of us. We all looked toward him with surprise.

"I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," he explained.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka," I said with a smile as I walked over to see what he had done. The smile immediately left my face, as I looked at Sokka's painting with confusion. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies."

Suki, Mai, and Zuko walked over to take a look at the painting themselves.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair's not that spiky!" Zuko complained.

"I look like a man," Mai commented in her signature deadpan.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo chose that moment to jump on the table and start making his lemur sounds.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka asked him.

Iroh came over to see what all the fuss was about. "Hey," he said, pointing at the painting, "my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down."

"Well, I think you all look perfect!" Toph exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, and everyone laughed. I looked up and saw Aang, Ty Lee, and Elyana still sitting at the other table with Toph, but Azula was gone. Aang caught my eye and with a smile, nodded his head toward the side door, silently telling me where I would find her.

Making my way outside, I saw Azula looking out over the railing of the balcony watching the sunset. As I stepped up beside her, she turned to look at me. I would never get tired of seeing the way the sunlight played against her eyes—amber pools that held depthless love and warmth.

"We finally got it right," I told her as I laced my fingers together behind her neck, pulling her a little closer to me.

"Well, you've had it right for awhile. I was a little slower to get there," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around me and resting her forehead against mine. "I'm just lucky to have you by my side."

"Always," I whispered, and, like I had in so many lifetimes before this, sealed my promise to her with a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This marks the end of _Destiny Altered_. I hope you've all enjoyed it! Thank you everyone for reading, and I especially want to thank those of you who reviewed. Your feedback was very much appreciated :)


End file.
